My Heart's Back
by francescai
Summary: A story about the matters of the heart--its intricacies baffle us, yet we yield to them the same, without really understanding. 10.08 finally uploaded after 2 years! Please RxR c: better summary to come later; have this proofread the next time xp
1. 00 Prologue

ÖÖÖÖ ÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖ **My Heart's Back **ÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖ

By: **manimefrances**

A/n: Hi!!!!!!!!!! Well, ff, after almost 3 months, I'm back! Thank goodness I'm still alive. Why do projects keep on projecting themselves? Ha… Oh well, I'm back now.. For those who were able to read this story before, well, if you still wanna keep the read on, here it is then. I'll be re-updating everything. And oh, I've changed the plot a bit. It's really nice! Actually, I've had this idea since the start of classes back in June after I had a good chat with 2 of my classmates. This story was on its 10th chapter that time and I was trying to squeeze their thoughts out. I was just running short! So, this thing I'm giving you now is what we have discussed.

And oh, before I set this out, I'M SORRY! If people are quite irritated for me being so irresponsible, there's no use telling myself I'm not. I'm really irresponsible. I'm even wondering myself how the heck I got to type ten chapters in total! Cause you know, it's really hard to continue on typing, I'm just not satisfied. That's what's weird. How was I able to encode all the things I've updated (I'm contented with all of them)? Well that's one. I won't upload, not when I'm satisfied with what I've done. If you just check my files, you'll find I'm made lots of drafts for this story, and even more for other story plots. I've just left them undone. I just don't know what I'm gonna do with them. But I think the recycle bin could pretty much be an accommodation... And, I'm now in 3rd yr hs, there are just drastic changes. I'm not so used with all that's happening; I guess I was just soooooo relaxed when I was still in 2nd yr.

I won't stop till I reach the end of this. I will continue until I produce something that's worth calling THE END. So, no need to worry if ever in the future, I disappear again. I'll always be back. And one more note! Hehe, if I've made some changes to the chapters uploaded the last time, it could even go unnoticed. I'm not changing anything if necessary (acc to the new plot but actually the plot is still the same, there were just more details added to make it more exciting). I have more things to focus on and use my thoughts for: the continuation. ;p

And oh, hehe, in case you're wondering… I preferred to change the chapters, and not click on 'NEW STORY' coz by that, I think you could compare the chapters I'm updating to those before. I also think all the reviews would go to a waste.

"_But words are things, and a small drop of ink. Falling like dew upon a thought, produces  
that which makes thousands, perhaps millions think.__" -- Sir Aubrey De Vere_

Well, whatever. This quote just gives me inspiration for now. I hope it lasts. Care to give me any more thoughts to will me into typing pages and pages and pages? hehe;p

Happy reading!

**ÖööÖÖööÖ**

When a precious object like porcelain or a vase breaks, the pieces will just remain there on the floor when no one goes and plonks them to the garbage can. What if that object was broken by some baby while playing and no adult has come to know? Then, the pieces would be left untouched. Logically, it's the same as how things go. In what we think of a broken piece of technically one's life, we deem that we can never or we have totally left everything else that was. No, the pieces still lay there. They could still be together, they could be scattered. Wherever they are or how small every piece may seem after the wind of each day dishevels them further, we can still collect them. Collect every bit. Every bit adds to that we long to have back, to that the one, as a WHOLE.

**ÖööÖÖööÖ**

Disclaimed—

**ÖÖ** **Prologue**

Note: All the his/him/he and hers/her/she refer to Natsume and Mikan.

Time stopped for Mikan as someone that she didn't expect to see once again after 3 long years entered their front door. There he is! The one she dreaded the most.

'After such a long time, we meet again and exactly in this house.'

Tall; attractive; and most of all handsome; Natsume didn't change a bit physically. Still so hot more than enough for girls to faint with a pair of piercing eyes of crimson which seem to reflect in one's soul when you look at them. Those eyes before, they were filled with coldness and hate, and now, the more, seems no life at all. The only difference is he is now popular among both men and women in society since before he's mostly rushed over by girls and hated by guys obviously being a big hassle in men's love life. And his fame is starting to cover up the whole of Asia. Who knew he had such a talent in writing songs?

She herself was too shocked to hear about him being a composer. That news reached her in America, where she rested for healing her heart for 3 long years and now she's back in Japan.

Natsume never showed interest on anything before. But now, things don't seem to be like what have been stated by facts. But Mikan knew that within that arrogant and rude personality of his, him being like a bastard, there was love and comfort that just needed some reawakening. Maybe she should not be so much affected by shock just like any one else who knew Natsume before he began to start composing songs.

Yeah, any one who knew his personality would not expect him to come up to songs that would melt one's heart. He was the silent type, rude, and not the real gentleman that girls would love. The only thing girls probably wanted from him was his face, so good looking. They ran after him only to be heart broken by him with him running away from them and giving out hurtful words. Those words were insulting meant to send those scabbing girls away from his sight.

He wants silence, to be alone but he didn't want true solitude. No one would want that kind of thing. And that's when Mikan showed up. Her purpose? Give him comfort… since Mikan knew the real thing he was going through. But that was before. Nothing in this world is permanent and yes, things aren't the way how they used to be 3 years ago.

Things have greatly changed. Her purpose now is different, very different from before. To take avenge on him…. maybe? As if she has the will and power to do that to the only man she ever loved. But the question on her part is… Does she still love him after all that had happened that attributed the rumble of her happy life?

In 3 years, she tried to make herself the 'busiest' woman in the world just to forget about him but now that she is seeing him again, all the courage within her to say "I don't love you anymore and I hate you" is fading away.

Mikan thought that her love for Natsume was gone and before she took a flight to get back home to Japan, she assured that to herself. But seeing him again did things in another way, upside down. Only of the sight of him, Mikan is afraid that she's still in love with him. Let alone the clues of her heart beating like legs of horses racing.

His songs, are just like others, but it seems strange. His songs are just like other songs but in a way seem different. Every one loves his songs, would really strike the heart. Oh, love songs… songs of broken hearts. And maybe his songs belong to the reasons why Mikan should fear. Of what? She promised herself that she'll show him that she doesn't need him in her life; that she can stand up alone; but that promise is meant to be broken.

Before she left for abroad 3 years ago, before destiny took control of their lives without asking them if they wanted that life destiny decided for them, Mikan always believed that she was his light and she would be more than willing to accept that job, that role in his life. Only, that belief vanished suddenly after an event that made her go overseas, away from his life that she thought would be forever.

Now, destiny is again playing tricks on them. What is this? Would this meeting after 3 long years butt Natsume Hyuga back into her life once again? She had been hurt once and that had been too painful for her to handle.

No. She would not let him do the same thing, the same things that have been giving her sleepless cold nights, with her eyes swollen by tears, and the feeling of solitude that she had always felt within him, the reason she wanted to comfort him, to give him sense that he is not alone because she is just there by his side. That's the way Mikan loves. And when that happened 3 years ago, that made her run away from the truth, which made her run away from Japan… the reason why she had stayed in America for a while.

She chose the said place since like Japan, it is highly industrialized. And with a belief in her capabilities, she went to that place to find work to kill time. In America, she would be as busy as bees and other insects. There won't be any time for her to think of him which would make her a favor. She wasn't ready for what she witnessed 3 years ago. She tried to forget that pain and the sight of him alone now brings back memories.

As what most say, the pain that cannot be truly healed is the pain scabbed in one's heart. Not ever. Maybe forgotten for a while by short happiness but again can be easily reflected and remembered to bring back the heart wrenching feelings that would not be wanted to be felt by the owner of that pain.

A/n: oh ok, that's the prologue.


	2. 01 Confrontations

ÖÖÖÖ ÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖ **My Heart's Back **ÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖ

By: **manimefrances**

**ÖööÖÖööÖ**

When a precious object like porcelain or a vase breaks, the pieces will just remain there on the floor when no one goes and plonks them to the garbage can. What if that object was broken by some baby while playing and no adult has come to know? Then, the pieces would be left untouched. Logically, it's the same as how things go. In what we think of a broken piece of technically one's life, we deem that we can never or we have totally left everything else that was. No, the pieces still lay there. They could still be together, they could be scattered. Wherever they are or how small every piece may seem after the wind of each day dishevels them further, we can still collect them. Collect every bit. Every bit adds to that we long to have back, to that the one, as a WHOLE.

**ÖööÖÖööÖ**

Disclaimed—

**ÖÖ** **Chapter 1. Confrontations**

'The most sought after bachelor in town.' That statement that had come from the mouth of one of Mikan's friend made her raise her brows.

The best friends hugged each other and gave kisses on each one's cheek.

"How are you, Yuki?"

"Nah, you must have heard about my condition. I'm fine."

Mikan didn't stay in America alone. She lived there along with her mother, Yuki. Her mother needed to go there for her medications. Cancer. Another one of the reasons why she unquestionably went for the state. But this fact only hurts Mikan more. Her husband (or should the term be ex-husband?), Natsume should have been there by her side in those times.

"Honey, come here." Natsume stepped towards the best friends upon her mother's call.

"I hope your fine now, Mama." Natsume looked at the old lady. Her body dropped down for good and now, she's on a wheel chair.

"Oh, been feeling better lately. Thank you. Ow, you must be hungry. Kyouko (Natsume's mother), you could leave me here for a while and…"

"Oh no, I'm not really hungry. Maybe later. I'm on my diet, fighting bulges." Kyouko insisted still wanting to chat.

Both of them laughed. Natsume only stood there, observing the 2 old women. The 2 are getting on his nerves by the moment. But he didn't show it. 'Ladies…Tsk…'

"Must be tiring to get older day by day. But we're still pretty compared to other women our age, 50. Mikan, honey…"

The 3 looked to see Mikan. She's busy entertaining the guests. Obviously, they're having a party. Mikan and her mother just arrived last night from America. They're holding a party for their come back after 3 years. Invited were relatives and friends.

Mikan moved to her mother's call. And it was the first time Natsume looked at her since he arrived at the party with his mother. Now, one could see she's all sweaty with the deep stare Natsume is giving her. Mikan is having a hard time to stay composed.

Mikan looked at Natsume while sipping from her wine glass.

Natsume looked at Mikan.

To break the tension, Yuki spoke up.

"Mikan, honey. Would you please be polite to give your husband…."

At the word husband, Mikan choked. Fortunately for her, she was able to cover her mouth with her hanky when she was about to spill some of the wine from her mouth. The 2 women especially Natsume intently looked at her.

'Darn Mikan! Darn me!'

"Ah, eto… ano…"

"Is there something wrong Mikan, honey?"

'I owe you for this, mom.'

"Ah,… Betsuni…" Mikan gave a nervous laugh scratching the back of her head (anime-style).

"As I was saying Mikan, honey, would you please be polite to give your husband something to eat and drink? He drove miles to get here."

In Mikan's thoughts……..'Husband…. No! Not any more!'

Mikan may not know what's inside Natsume's head but it seems that they're thoughts are up to the same thing. 'Husband huh?!….' Natsume inwardly smiled.

The 2 old ladies left then 2 to chatter with some old friends around.

Mikan turned around from Natsume to accompany some guests near where they're standing but between Mikan's conversations with the others, Natsume suddenly grabbed Mikan's wrist and dragged her away.

With the looks of the others, Mikan just reassured them. "Let's continue chatting later."

Now, the 2 faced-to-faced, "Aren't you gonna accompany me?" Natsume obviously angry.

"How old are you?"

"…"

"There you can see the table. (pointing the table) I think you'll not get lost. Besides, we're not in the woods or anything for you to be scared. You're no child to cry that you're not with your nanny." The girl was mocking him with anger inside her.

Natsume, without a word suddenly grabbed Mikan's wrist again.

"Hey!"

"…"

Mikan just followed in defeat. There'll be no way for her to get out from Natsume's hold. He's way too strong.

But then Natsume suddenly stopped and Mikan without even paying attention (just being dragged) to where she's going continued to walk her feet and so she bumped at Natsume's back. Due to the impact, Natsume's grip loosened and her arms involuntarily flew up now hugging his waist.

Still in the same (sweet) position, Natsume spoke up, "I'm not hungry. Maybe I could invite you into the saloon." Mikan didn't understand the tone of his voice. If she was hearing him right, his voice seemed pleased and somewhat happy (?).

Mikan looked at the lounge bar. No one was near there except for the person-in-charge.

Lightning seemed to strike Mikan as realization draws in. Her arms were still snaked around Natsume's waist. And the worst is, some were already watching them. Some were giving out teasing smiles and girls were fuming of jealousy.

'Oh no! Bakas never change. I'm humiliated for life! And, I'm dead…. those girls, they better not hurt me. Don't they even know that I'm the owner of this house or at least the organizer of this party?'

With the above thoughts clouding in her head, Mikan abruptly grabbed her arms and positioned both arms at each side (of her waist).

"G-g-omen. Didn't re…"

Natsume didn't have to further listen to what she was about to say. He just continued to walk to the saloon. Surely, Natsume's feeling bliss but with his personality, he acts as if nothing's up.

Mikan just stayed on the spot, didn't follow a step and so….

"Come on, turtle." And gave out a slight smile. (Natsume over time with Mikan before learned to give genuine smiles. But of course the only one who saw his smiles were the people important to him especially Mikan, the one who taught him to smile even just for a while.)

' Ggrr… Same old Natsume. But if you only know Natsume, I still love it when you smile.'

Wanting to keep her angry tolerance at him , "Then you should've spoken up."

"I am now speaking up." Both are getting pissed.

Three people suddenly entered the door.

"Oh hi! Thanks for coming. Please make yourselves comfortable and have yourselves accompanied to the table." Mikan smiled warmly at the guests and they just gave smiles as replies, stared at Natsume for a while, before leaving the 2 alone again.

"How come you're smiling so friendly at them but then you're giving me glares?" His voice cold as usual but this time it sounded thwarted and annoyed.

Mikan didn't reply. She just walked to the saloon and had a chair.

By the time, the 2 already have sat on stools. Mikan placed 2 wine glasses in front of them and poured whisky on each.

Mikan took a sip and spoke up. Avoiding eye contact, "And how do you expect me to react?" she said without energy.

"You have changed."

Mikan ignored the comment and stared at Natsume as a sort of reply.

The bad boy pose always matched Natsume. This may be the first time for Mikan to see him in coat and tie. He looks really adorable. He's… a picture that would make any wife proud.

'Wife? I'm not his wife anymore.'

But any outfits would surely suit him. Natsume's the kind who is very male. He may wear pink trousers with 'I love You' printed on it but he would still not seem gay.

Mikan realized that she was staring at him for too long and so she quickened her gaze to the other guests and tried to act as if nothing's up. But the glint of red in her cheeks didn't escape Natsume's eyes.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?" Natsume mockingly said.

'Now, he's teasing me. Baka Mikan. Act normal… normal….'

Mikan trying her best to act collected still stammered, "W-hat-ever."

"So did I pass your standards?"

"W-hat?"

"I'll always pass. You still love.."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

'How can this guy remain calm? Then that only proves his feelings for me are gone. But wait. Did he really even love me before? But in any situation, he always act so cool yet… What am I thinking?'

"Mikan, you're my wife or you may have forgotten—we're not yet legally separated." eyes and voice serious.

Mikan was shocked. Natsume held Mikan's hand.

"And you're still wearing our wedding ring." The seriousness that she saw from him just a while ago was now replaced by the looks of banter and repartee.

"Excuse me, might as well explain to clear your mind about this. I'm beautiful and I don't want any guy to bother me. I don't have time and I don't put trust into men with the likes of you."

"I don't think so." Natsume is still teasing her.

"Which of the two you don't think is true? That I'm beautiful? Or the reason why I'm wearing this ring?"

"Both."

'Me? Not beautiful? Of course not!'

"Think whatever you want but that's not true."

"We haven't seen each other in 3 years time and it sure has been long for me to comment you this…. You're really ugly."

'Whoa! The nerve of this guy!'

"Then if you think I'm ugly then why are you even talking to me?" Mikan stands by that, ready to leave.

Before she could walk away, Natsume stands up and encircles his hands on her waist saying, "You're always beautiful…."

"W-ha-t are you doing?" Her voice was a bit loud so it caught the attention of more people. (Take note: 'more'…so there were already a few who were watching the 2 love birds.)

"…. to me?"

"I'm always beautiful… to you… only? What's that supposed to mean?"

Without knowing, Natsume's giving her a bit of pain as he was tightening his grip.

"Y-o-u're h-urting me. Let me go, you pig-head!" Now, more guests were now watching them. Mikan's voice was a bit of a shout.

'I'm wrong. She hasn't changed at all. Still a kid.'

"Don't make a scene." He said withdrawing his arm.

Mikan gazed around the room. She hasn't noticed it at all… but most of the people inside are watching them!

"Oh, I forgot. You now have a reputation of being a very good composer and it will ruin your image if others know that you're involved with me—your ex-wife."

"Ex-wife? And,…you know that I never cared for my reputation even when we were still students, back to Alice Academy."

"I don't know, and I don't care." Mikan said while stomping away.

With a slight smile, Natsume was murmuring, "Hn. Baka……. My Baka, some things never change and you're still my girl."

From the corners, 2 ladies we're having grins that showed their flashing white teeth.

"Yuki, it seems that the 2 can still work on it."

"Kyouko, they can still have their ending like that of Cinderella's..."

"…And the 2 of us will make sure they end up back in each other's arms."

"They just need some push, and maybe by that, we'll be having sight of our first grand child."

The 2 both laughed.

A/n: chap 1 finally…


	3. 02 Broken Trust

ÖÖÖÖ ÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖ **My Heart's Back **ÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖ

By: **manimefrances**

**ÖööÖÖööÖ**

When a precious object like porcelain or a vase breaks, the pieces will just remain there on the floor when no one goes and plonks them to the garbage can. What if that object was broken by some baby while playing and no adult has come to know? Then, the pieces would be left untouched. Logically, it's the same as how things go. In what we think of a broken piece of technically one's life, we deem that we can never or we have totally left everything else that was. No, the pieces still lay there. They could still be together, they could be scattered. Wherever they are or how small every piece may seem after the wind of each day dishevels them further, we can still collect them. Collect every bit. Every bit adds to that we long to have back, to that the one, as a WHOLE.

**ÖööÖÖööÖ**

Disclaimed—

**ÖÖ** **Chapter 2. Broken Trust**

Mikan buried her body under the white sand contemplating the sun's rays on her porcelain skin.

"Maybe, a little tan on your skin would do you good."

"'Natsume?' And what do you mean by that? That I'm not beautiful enough?"

"I didn't. You just misunderstood."

"And what do you mean by that? That I'm a total baka not to even understand such simple words?"

"Well, you said it yourself."

"And what do you mean by that? Only fools admit their weaknesses."

Natsume by now was irritated.

"Would you stop answering me back filthy questions, stupid girl?"

"I'm not a girl anymore. You know that I'm a…"

Natsume's lips connected with Mikan's for only seconds.

"You're already a woman. And of all people, I'm the one who knows that most."

Mikan blushed by that, as she realized what Natsume meant.

"Pervert!"

"Haven't you realized that we're husband and wife for more than 3 years? And you keep calling me pervert…"

By the mention of the topic, Mikan's head was bent down….

"We're not husband and wife anymore. 2 people can't stay a couple if one hates the other more likely similar to killing that person and if love isn't on the game anymore."

…and she walked away.

Natsume gnashed his teeth and clenched his fists.

With one strike to the sandy ground, he cursed loud. "Damn!"

On a private suite near the shore...

Mikan was crying silently. She's been here for an hour in this state… crying.

She clearly heard Natsume's cursing. _"Damn!"_

To begin with, why has she ever said 'yes' to come along to a resort with Natsume and both their parents? Nah! She was only forced to do so. Her mother isn't in a good condition to get all disappointed.

She's expecting that the 2 of them will be able to make up.

Make up? That would be impossible! After all that happened? But, it seems that she can't do anything. Just for his mother's sake that's why she's in here with him. It doesn't mean that she has her will in it.

Or maybe, this would be a nice reason to show off that she isn't easily affected anymore by Natsume. But what she did awhile ago, telling him about sorts of terms in couples' lives, her hurt, and after running away, now she's sure Natsume's thinking that she's still head-on-heels-in-love with him.

Damn! She cursed. Humph! Not only Natsume can curse, she can if she wants too.

Back to Natsume cursing…

He's always like that. If the situation doesn't fit to what he wants, then he'll be angry and treat others in a bad mood as if they were the cause of everything that went wrong.

By that attitude alone, she must have been so stupid to trust Natsume before. She knew his personality but over that, she believed that Natsume was just feeling alone in the world. Her mother after all, wasn't that entirely motherly. That was the reason she loved him, to maybe care for him, and assist him with the deals of pain he's going through.

And according to what happened 3 years ago and now, calling herself stupid wouldn't count as payment. It would have been sacrifice in loving him, because she tried to help him yet what she got was pain in return.

And now like that same day 3 years ago and every night for the past years, here she is again… alone,… crying to herself.

But… didn't she pledge to herself 3 years ago that she isn't crying for this man ever again? No, not in this lifetime. But again, why have tears overcome her? Could that mean one thing? That she's still in love with Natsume?

Mikan shook her head…. hard.

No. The only reason why she's crying right now is her hate for this man. She believed his gentleness beyond that arrogant stature of his. But it seems that she was wrong. She shouldn't have doubted that rude personality of his because Natsume isn't nothing more than a bastard. If he wasn't, then he shouldn't have made her like this… something that she always hated: being weak and vulnerable.

Natsume had married her. But was love the reason? If it was, why has he kept another woman over her? And the worst is, she heard it directly from the bitch that Natsume didn't love her at all, just married her for some crappy reasons she'd not want to remember.

But it just wouldn't come out from her head and be forgotten.

But on the sidelines, maybe she wouldn't want to forget everything at all. Because that bitter memory 3 years ago would be her reason to stand still on her own, to be strong and maybe if she had enough courage, she'll be not her usual teenage self…. A person who steps in to any one's concern, nose around friends' problems ready to help them…. a happy-go-lucky girl who has all the sun shines and smiles in the world (But, she really isn't a teenager any longer).

But that outlook of her in life was really her biggest problem. She stepped inside Natsume's life to help though he rejected her many times till she succeeded, and what did she get? A scab in her heart so deep that won't just be healed easily in time. All she gave was help, and all she got was pain.

What a tough experience to learn that life isn't always easy—that was what she thought if one only strives.

She has learned her lesson. Before, she put all her trust out but it was broken. To trust wouldn't be a good thing coz…

To trust would be hell.

And she hated Natsume more for one more thing.

For taking away her first child.

Now, she could've have been a young contented mother of a 3-year-old but that didn't happen because of him, she lost someone important as her life, her child.

Just like not ever doing any mistakes one did before for the 2nd time around, she would not have her own family until she'd die.

Because if she dare fall in love again, she'd get the same thing as before… hurt.

A/n: So, I guess 3 chapters will have to do for now… I hope the older fanfictioners are still out there though, I've made friends with some. Ha…but I would want to make friends with the new ones too! ;)


	4. 03 Fluffy Puffy Dream

ÖÖÖÖ ÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖ **My Heart's Back **ÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖ

By: **manimefrances**

**ÖööÖÖööÖ**

When a precious object like porcelain or a vase breaks, the pieces will just remain there on the floor when no one goes and plonks them to the garbage can. What if that object was broken by some baby while playing and no adult has come to know? Then, the pieces would be left untouched. Logically, it's the same as how things go. In what we think of a broken piece of technically one's life, we deem that we can never or we have totally left everything else that was. No, the pieces still lay there. They could still be together, they could be scattered. Wherever they are or how small every piece may seem after the wind of each day dishevels them further, we can still collect them. Collect every bit. Every bit adds to that what we long to have back, to that the one, as a WHOLE.

**ÖööÖÖööÖ**

Disclaimed—

**ÖÖ** **Chapter 3. Fluffy Puffy Dream**

"Mrs. Hyuuga, it's time for dinner."

"Hmmm…"

"Mrs. Hyuuga..."

Mikan rubbed her eyes; 'Yawn!' and then her eyes flew wide open. She saw the wall clock, 6:55 pm. She must've have slept from exhaustion.

"Mrs. Hyuuga, dinner's ready."

'Mrs. Hyuuga?'

"Pls., I'm no Hyuuga. Just refer to me as Mikan Sakura."

"But,…"

GROWL

"Ok, thanks for waking me up. I'm actually starved.

"Ah, hehe. I'm going downstairs."

Then, she disappeared by the hallway brushing her crowded hair using both hands.

As Mikan approached the dining table, it seemed that every one except the jerk was seated with a nearby t.v. turned on. They were only waiting for her for dinner.

"Oh, Mikan honey, glad you're awake. Let's eat."

"Hehe, sorry for having kept you all waiting. I slept. And mom, it isn't good for you to have your meals delayed. You should've eaten ahead."

"Move on. We're hungry and tired of waiting."

'Natsume?'

And now, Mikan was wondering why she suddenly got conscious. Was it because he was staring at her? Nah, it can only be natural for a girl to get conscious when any boy stares at her.

The two were now seated on their individual chairs.

"Then, you should've eaten without me. I would just have some noodles for my meal." What a late feedback. Wheesh.

"Must be the reason why you're getting too thin. Tsk." Natsume made a face clearly showing his disapproval.

"Oh stop it, don't talk as if you care."

The two ladies just kept silent watching the 'couple'.

Natsume stared at her for a while after that statement of hers and they started eating wistfully in adjourned silence.

About an hour after dinner of chatting, watching t.v. and doing their things, Yuka's nurse cut off the conversation of the ladies.

"Ma'am, it's almost 8. You need to be at bed."

"Yeah, I think so. I feel bushed."

"Kyouko, I'm sorry. Let's just continue our chitchat by morning."

"It's alright. You bet I'm tired too."

She went looking for her son and when she didn't, she said her good night to every one and headed to her room besides Yuka's.

"Mikan, I'm going to my room."

"Ok, I think I'm just gonna go to my room too, upstairs."

"But honey, you have just woken up. You slept the whole afternoon. You're now full of energy."

By the last sentence, Yuka's eyes sparkled in delight and she emphasized it as if she's got a message for her daughter.

"Yeah mom, I guess so. I'll just be staying here for a while. This movie's quite good. Good night, sleep well." Her lips touched her mom's cheek.

"Ok, have a nice night, sweetie." And she smiled as she was being assisted by her private nurse.

"Ha…." 'Actually, this movie is just boring. I don't want to get back to my room yet, I'm not sleepy. But, I've got nothing to do in there.'

'_You're now full of energy.'_

'_Have a nice night, sweetie.'_

She doesn't know but what her mom just said appeared on her thoughts.

Wait a minute!

While her mom said those, she was smiling and she talked the way as if she was up to something. Now, she's realized what her mom meant and so she blushed.

(A/n: Elow! Do you get what the 2 sentences mean? Do you get how Mikan's mom's brain works? Hehe… If you don't, just ask me, and I'll answer you. ) )

With a sigh, "Mom…", she said.

About half an hour passed.

The only thing that can be heard in the whole house was the sound from the t.v. and the ticking of the clock. Foot steps that she didn't seem to hear made a figure come near her. She can't see also because the shape was moving from her back, from the door she didn't hear that had opened with a slide.

Can you believe it? This girl was watching a movie, and she's got a headphone on her ears?

Mikan was once again fed up with listening to the current songs playing in the radio stations so she got her headphone off.

Out of nowhere, "So, you've chosen to stay here…"

Mikan trembled and her face turned white.

"…with me, I suppose."

"Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Ghost!!!!!!"

"Hmmm…. mmmm…" She could only utter as the 'ghost' had his palm cover her shrieking loud mouth.

"Jeez baka, you should know that the rest of the people in the house haven't got any long afternoon nap like you did and so they're dead tired that they're sleeping."

His warm breath was tickling her neck because he was so near to her. She blushed.

But pride and hatred took over. She knew the voice. It was Natsume's. (Duh!)

She jabbed Natsume's hold away even though she felt she enjoyed it.

"Natsume, you scared me to death! I thought you were some kind of.."

"…ghost. Am I very pale for you to call me ghost? Haven't you felt my hold on you? A ghost couldn't make you feel sensations on your skin."

"No! I thought you were some kind of trespasser; I thought maybe some man or robber got through the house. I thought every one was in their rooms, snoring." She immediately retorted, determined to defend herself and to win this battle.

"Don't deny it. You haven't really outgrown your wits. The same old baka… the same child who's afraid in supernatural stuff."

A nerve popped out.

"Whatever. I'm tired, can't continue this **heating** conversation."

And quickly, she added…

"And Natsume, you are a ghost. You're just like a figure I can see and interact with just like a scary encounter on seeing one and feeling the chill in the air as if to notify a ghost is around… but I cannot truly feel you. I just know you are around."

Silence contemplated for a while but then he ignored what she said and changed the topic back to its original line.

"You're tired? You've just woken from a long nap and you feel tired? Impossible. You're the only lazy pig I know who gets thinner every day."

"Hey! I'm no pig!!! Back in America, I always woke up early in mornings and jogged around Ghirardelli square many times!"

"But despite all that, it seems that you're still a weakling."

"I don't care. So, you've got interest in fat women? You don't have to mention it; I don't care a bit what you do with your life. And naturally, you're stronger than me cause you're a guy, and I'm not. And I'm not in for a contest of strengths, ok! Just leave me alone! I'm enjoying the movie."

Natsume just sat on the long sofa beside her. Mikan moved to the farthest possible spot on that sofa away from him. She sat there silently trying to focus on the movie but she just can't. Aside from the reason that her concentration is being ruined by him near, the movie just sucks! No one would possibly enjoy it. It was so much of a lackluster.

The clock ticked to minutes.

YAWN

Mikan rubbed her closing eyes to make it open stilled.

"You don't have to act you're enjoying if you're not." And Natsume turned the power off.

YAWN

She didn't care if he turned the t.v. off. The movie was nonsense.

"You've got no taste at all. That movie would even come boring for a child."

YAWN

"What…e…ver." She said sleepily.

YAWN

"Idiot."

But she can't hear him. She's already sleeping.

"Lazy pig."

"…"

"Baka, would you wake up? The night is young. Why don't we just talk?"

"Hmmm…" Was her only reply.

"You're unbelievable! You've just woken up and here you are now sleeping again, pig."

Then as if to prove Natsume's name for her as pig, she muttered in her sleep, "Howalon…. Howalon…"

"Dreaming about food, pig?" He said though she can't hear him.

Natsume was smiling, amused about what's happening.

He was just taking his time watching her. Mikan, she's really very beautiful. No girl can compare to her looks. Add it up with her innocent look.

"Howalon…" She muttered once more.

Natsume hung his head low. 'Mikan, I hope you could dream about me too...'

"….but about the good things, not the bad. I'm so sorry Mikan for having hurt you 3 years ago and I know even up to now. I'm sorry, baka."

Mikan stirred a bit and she could fell of the sofa with her position. With another stir, she'll totally be sleeping on the floor. She stirred and before she fell, Natsume got her first.

"You'll just hurt yourself. You're too active. You move too much even in sleep."

Natsume stood up with her in his arms. She's so light, as if she was carrying a soft pillow of feathers. He brushed some flocks of brown hair off her face to keep her comfortable. He carried her to her room.

With all the movements, Mikan didn't stir. She just lay on his arms snoring softly as if she's enjoying herself in slumber in soft mattresses.

Natsume at least hoped that Mikan just could be pretending to be asleep and enjoying the feel in his arms but that would impossible. And even though she's awake, if she finds herself being carried by him, being touched by him, she would react because he knows… she hates him.

Natsume clouded the bitter thoughts off.

"Baka, you sleep so soundly and so well. Can't you even feel you're being carried?"

Natsume laid Mikan on the bed covering her with the warm sheets.

He stayed there for a while just simply watching her.

"Hmmm…."

"Fluff puffs…"

"Natsume, baka!"

Natsume thought by that she was awake and shocked he's here on her room but that was not it. She was sleep talking.

Curious, Natsume waited for more words to come out from her mouth. Who knows? She might be unconsciously declaring her undying love for him on her sleep. Now, that would be something to celebrate about.

But none came.

He sighed in weariness.

"Sleep well, Mikan. Good night." And he went for a light kiss on her lips.

Natsume was now on his bed slowly dozing into sleep.

Back to Mikan's room, the peace and quiet was broken by an awkward shout.

"You pervert! Why did you kiss me?! I thought you said you're buying me fluff puffs for Valentines Day? W-why a k-kiss?"

And she stirred to her right with mouth opened ready to attack the soft pillow of cotton.

"Hmmmm… Fluff Puffs (biting the pillow)… Natsume, you want some?"

"I love… you,.. Natsu… (snore)…"

A/n: Haha, I just can't stop myself from laughing. It's the umpteenth time already, haha. No, I'm not OA, definitely not! Ha ha


	5. 04 Let's continue this paused game

ÖÖÖÖ ÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖ **My Heart's Back **ÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖ

By: **manimefrances**

**ÖööÖÖööÖ**

When a precious object like porcelain or a vase breaks, the pieces will just remain there on the floor when no one goes and plonks them to the garbage can. What if that object was broken by some baby while playing and no adult has come to know? Then, the pieces would be left untouched. Logically, it's the same as how things go. In what we think of a broken piece of technically one's life, we deem that we can never or we have totally left everything else that was. No, the pieces still lay there. They could still be together, they could be scattered. Wherever they are or how small every piece may seem after the wind of each day dishevels them further, we can still collect them. Collect every bit. Every bit adds to that we long to have back, to that the one, as a WHOLE.

**ÖööÖÖööÖ**

Disclaimed—

**ÖÖ** **Chapter 4. Let's continue this paused game**

Morning…

Birds chirping…

Sun on the horizon shining…

(A/n: Hey! It seems that I've made a cute short funny poem… Hehe…)

The occupants of the house were already long awake except one….

"Ha!!!!!!!! I'm late for work!!!!!!"

Noticing her surroundings,… It was not her usual room in America, not her usual pink-decorated condo in the busy streets of San Francisco back in California.

Baka she is. She's in Japan with her mother and Natsume. Ha… Her days are gonna be long within at least a week of staying here. If she had a chance, she would surely want to go back to her home sweet home in California.

She calmed down with a sigh.

The door suddenly opened aghast.

'Must be a maid.'

"I see you were planning to check out on me with my screams. I'm perfectly fine. But pls., next time, give a knock before you open the door." She said with her back facing the now-wide-opened door.

She was expecting the maid to leave so…

Mikan unbuttoned her blouse and took it off.

Wait, there were no foot steps echoing in the corridors so that means the maid didn't go out. Maybe she's waiting for her command. But oh well, what if she takes all of her clothes off? They'e both female anyway.

She felt the maid make no movements.

She was about to take her bra off. (Also confident with the fact that her back is facing the maid so her chest is perfectly hidden.)

But then, her face suddenly froze….

…cause there was a smirk. Wait… Did the maid smirk? But that smirk, it seems that…

"Planning to start a nude show, huh, baka?"

"N-N-Natsu-m..?" Her voice was faint.

Next came a smirk indicating 'Who else could it be, baka?' (or his sort of reply of yes)

"Natsume!!!!!!!!!" It was like of a scream that even though came from Pluto can still be heard on Earth.

Natsume's face was now covered with Mikan's garments.

Then she screamed again realizing her bra had been included with the blouse she threw to hit Natsume.

So now she only had her arms available to cover her chest, and some of her locks.

Natsume took of the blouse off his face holding it in his hands as if it was some precious fragile vase cause it belonged to Mikan.

'Still strawberry, huh?.'

"Have you been taking a bath?" He voiced out smirking evilly.

"Wha..? Hey! Of course…"

"This stinks."

Mikan was now seething with anger that can be compared to a bull rasping with smokes coming from its nostrils.

But she just stayed silent cause this was awkward. Really awkward. Gauche.

Then, she heard some faint sound. It was like of a whisper. SMOOCH

A smirk came after that.

"I never knew you now had in favor of polka-dotted bra. After… after everything else."

So it was her bra that fell and made contact with the solid floor.

"J-just go away! A-and g-give that back! No forget it, just go!"

Natsume just stepped nearer.

Mikan's face sure was as red like that of a ripe tomato's.

"Don't comer nearer, I'm w-warning you!"

"No one can give me orders but myself."

"Don't…!"

"You don't know how much I've missed you, Mikan." Passion laced his voice. Mikan's garments made contact with the floor.

Natsume was there walking towards her with eyes steadily watching her.

And so Mikan backed away still her back facing him.

Natsume extended his arms to reach for her. He was not thinking steady any more. All he can see and what was on his mind was her.

Mikan was trapped. She was now by the wall.

Mikan tried to succeed over him out of his grasp but she just can't. His grip was like that of iron or steel.

Natsume snaked his hand over her exposed waist and made her turn to face him. She couldn't do anything else but to cover herself madly blushing.

"Okay then,.."

Natsume's grip pushed harder as he kissed her gently with controlled hunger. His hold felt painful like death but it seems that she didn't mind. Instead of fighting back, she surrendered and was totally carried away.

And so she kissed him back.

Mikan's petite frame was crushed over him as he enclosed her with his thighs.

Natsume then had his other hand reach over her crossed hands to take it off her but…

"No!" 'No way Natsume!' Her hatred again overpowered her sensations.

Natsume yelped in pain. Mikan just bit her hand!

"I told you not to come near me!"

And she finally found the strength to push him away after his grip loosened. Running towards the room's lavatory, its door opened ajar and BAM!, it closed.

From inside, "Get out of this room this instant!"

"Look baka, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry that thing happened."

"Just go and don't show your disgusting face to me, you womanizer!"

The room was now silent. Natsume had left.

But then, it was filled with inaudible sobs and soft moans of hate.

'How dare he? After what's he done to me before, he has still the guts to touch me? I hate him. I hate you Natsume Hyuuga!'

Mikan didn't go upstairs. She locked herself inside her room.

KNOCK KNOCK

Mikan was tired. She was crying the whole time so she didn't make a sound and pretended she was asleep.

"Honey, it's your mom. Why have you locked yourself up?"

"Damn!" She cursed to herself.

"Honey, cut your childish games! You're already 23, for Christ's sake! Open up, I said!"

Still no answer.

Yuka thought, 'Hmmm, she won't open this damn door, huh? Then…'

COUGH COUGH

The door flew open revealing Mikan still red-eyed.

"Mom, are you alright?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine." 'That's the way.'

(A/n: hehe, Mikan's mom is just so tricky to use her condition to get what she wants)

Mikan helped her mom who was squabbling on the cold carpeted floor stand up back to sit on her wheel chair.

"Honey, you were crying?"

"Please mom. I'm tired."

"But you haven't eaten either breakfast or lunch."

"I'm not hungry. Please, could you leave me by myself for awhile?"

"But,.."

"Mom, thanks for the concern. But look, you've got to focus more on yourself. I'm perfectly fine." Then she smiled.

Yuka smiled in response. "Okay, honey. But I'm reminding you that I'm your mother so I would always worry and care for you."

Mikan was on the act closing the door smiling waiting for her mom to leave.

But before that,…

"Mikan, I would be happy if I see you happy back with him."

"Mom…"

"I know I have no right to decide for the both of you. But I'm still your mother and I want you have a life like of fantasy. A happy ending, albeit all the disappointments, still emerges."

"Thanks mom... 'but that's impossible.'"

"I already told Natsume about this."

Turmoil clouded her face.

"W-what? You t-to…?"

"Yes, and I'm sure you two would thank me someday for this."

"Mom, we can't just be together.."

"Yes, maybe not now, honey. But believe me, in time, you will."

And then she disappeared humming some tune.

Mikan sighed.

Just before Mikan can really close the door, to her horror, an arm forced through the slim opening making it open wide.

"N-nat'sume?' Natsume!"

"Baka, you'll die of malnutrition."

"I don't care! Go away!"

"He smirked. I don't think you won't want not to eat this. I've brought your favorite pasta."

Mikan couldn't help to smile, of course to herself. But on the outside she didn't look a bit grateful.

So, Natsume cares for her after all. Wait a minute, no scratch that. He's just acting like this but he doesn't have even a little bit of worry for her. Maybe he's got other plans for himself like what happened this morning.

But before Mikan could argue, a fork circled with yummy pasta made its way to her slightly parted lips ready to spit words for quarrel.

'Yum…'

SMIRK

"I told you you'd love this."

He thought hopefully, 'Let's continue this paused game.'

A/n: Ok, again, it took me pretty long to update. Urgh! Hehe, sometimes I hate myself. As much as I'd want to mention all those who reviewed and extend my thanks, I'm in such a hurry that I can't! I'll answer all of your reviews and PM the next time I'm online. Don't worry. That should be… soon.

Gotta go! So sorry! I've updated 2 chapters, hope this would spin all the waiting to.. well, glee. Thanks! Please review! ;)


	6. 05 Proposal: starting again

ÖÖÖÖ ÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖ **My Heart's Back **ÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖ

By: **manimefrances**

**ÖööÖÖööÖ**

When a precious object like porcelain or a vase breaks, the pieces will just remain there on the floor when no one goes and plonks them to the garbage can. What if that object was broken by some baby while playing and no adult has come to know? Then, the pieces would be left untouched. Logically, it's the same as how things go. In what we think of a broken piece of technically one's life, we deem that we can never or we have totally left everything else that was. No, the pieces still lay there. They could still be together, they could be scattered. Wherever they are or how small every piece may seem after the wind of each day dishevels them further, we can still collect them. Collect every bit. Every bit adds to that we long to have back, to that the one, as a WHOLE.

**ÖööÖÖööÖ**

Disclaimed—

**ÖÖ** **Chapter 5. Proposal—starting again**

Choke Choke Choke

"Careful baka,"

Natsume jerked a glass of water over her mouth to wash away the food blockage.

"If before I told you, you might die of malnutrition, now you'll die out of lack of air."

Mikan wiped some water off her chin.

Now with her throat cleared, "Idiot! I'm not gonna die just because of food getting stuck in my esophagus!"

"Who knows? Being the baka that you are."

"Just shut up, will you? Now, give me that." She said nearing him attempting to grab the plate from him.

"No." He said flatly.

"Thank you but I can feed myself."

"Feed yourself?" He pointed at her chin.

There was sauce and some pasta on it and even on her clothes.

"Don't you know it would ruin these hands of mine if I wash them back to their original white color, huh Natsume baka?"

"Well, you stained it yourself."

"But you were the one feeding me!"

"You were moving too much."

"Whatever! Now give me that, I said!"

And soon, she now held the plate of yummy pasta on her hands (I'm getting hungry here! I want to eat pasta now!)

And now, where was Natsume?

He's now in the bath room. Well, what's he doing there?

Could he have decided to take a bath cause Mikan's smell exhilarated and almost damaged his nose? Could he be there doing some private stuffs like…? er, you know what I mean.

Wrong. He's there washing her pasta sauce-stained clothes.

_**How sweet…**_

"Natsume!!!!!!"

Her face still reeked of stripes and shades of red. Now, enclosed on a bath robe, she approached Natsume who was sitting on a low stool in her room's washroom.

"Pervert! Why did you just take my blouse off just like that?"

"Cause you said you're gonna destroy your hands, **moron**."

_**Not really.**_

"But,… fine! Make sure the stained spots turn back white, ok?!"

She slammed the door shut.

I see you're curious how Natsume took off her blouse.

Mikan was full BURP BURP, really full of pasta. And usually when people eat (especially when overload, haha), afterwards, they feel sleepy, right?

Yeah, no needs for more guesses. Mikan slept.

Dear, how shocked she must've when she woke up lying flat on her bad with only her bra on as her upper!

How noisy she must've been again screaming with her lungs out, "YOU PERVERTTT!" just to hear a smirk in response from the bathroom!

But I'm more interested on Natsume. Natsume, washing clothes? Bubble… Bubble… Bubble... Bubbles everywhere… Unbelievable.

But he is.

The surroundings now were not that noise infiltrated any more. She must've calmed down a while ago.

When things with Natsume had been settled, Mikan went downstairs to grab herself a mug of coffee, a soda maybe, or just anything to drink.

She just had closed the refrigerator door with a pitcher of beverage in her hands when her mother was right in front of her.

God, she almost dropped that pitcher. And that pitcher was made up of glass too, no, scratch that, made up of fine crystal. If she broke it, it would make her waste her preciously earned money.

Why do people just appear out of nowhere?

Example was Natsume scaring the hell out of her late last night when she was watching tv.

Darn stupidity of hers for thinking Natsume was a ghost.

Guilt consumed her thinking of the painful words she said to him. But why should she care anyway? Well,…

Her mother had a smile plastered on her aging face. Again it obviously had malice.

She didn't clearly had time to think over things. Her mother is here to talk to her obviously, giving her the creeps. Since when did her mother become eccentric? When she started to have menopause?

'What's she up to? Mom…'

Mikan went over the cup board to get a glass and over the counter table where she put every thing in her hands on.

Then, Mikan could only produce numerous sweat drops when her mom shouted at her, "What's up with you honey?! Why have you been shouting all day?!!! Our 'neighbors' are angry!!!!!!!!"

"Eh, Mom, you're shouting too."

Realizing her dumb mistake, she laughed to earn back her grace.

Then her mood suddenly changed.

"See, you're getting on with him?" This 50-year-old sounded like a love struck teenager.

"Mom, please, we're not really together, ok? We may look close, but it's not like what you think. I mean, I just can't cry every time I see him! I just can't shout over him every time!"

Her mom's face looked horrendously gloomy.

"I-I was expecting reconciliation, d-dear. But it seems that my daughter can't even afford her mom a s-simple gift."

"(sigh) Mom,…. Ok, we'll try but don't expect much, kay?"

"Oh honey.." She said with her face still depressed. Her face carried the message, 'Don't try, do it. Be with him.'

But when Mikan wasn't looking at Yuka (her mom), there was no disappointment shown through her.

She was obviously faking her depression to get what she wants. But truly indeed, she would be depressed if Mikan's heart towards Natsume would not change back to what it was before.

Hehe. What a mother she is.

But, it wasn't as if she wanted something for her child just for herself. She wanted something for Mikan that will not only make her happy but them both.

She knows that in months, she might not be here any longer. Mikan has to be with him again. She has to be under his arms where she'll stay safe before she can leave. She has to have the future that will make her happy. And that future is being with him.

Mikan was on the back yard. Awful sounds that showed evidence of a creaking rusty swing disrupted the serenity of the environment provided by the flowers in bloom.

"Enjoying the swing, kid?"

"(sigh) What is it, Natsume?"

"…"

Silence erupted.

"Baka, let's start this game again." After a while, it ended with him breaking it.

"But we haven't started any game! But Natsume (looking at the wide gloomy sky, nimbus clouds provided the view), I think we better pick indoor games." She said feeling wise.

"Here." He said as he produced something from his pocket.

"What's that?"

"Do you have some eye problem?" He said obviously peeved.

"If you're here for another fight, then be it!" Mikan, folding the long sleeves of her shirt, said challenging.

Mikan aimed a punch but Natsume just extended his hand, stopping her with his palm blocking her body on the face.

"Just wear this one." He said extending out to her getting one of the pair.

Mikan stopped her struggling and went for another one of her bellows.

"Of course I know! That's a pair of r-rings." Her voice sounded discomforted by the last word realizing suddenly what this was all about.

Rain was starting through a drizzle.

"Let's go inside." He said grabbing her wrists cross for the rain just interrupted his proposal.

"Wait Natsume.." She said withdrawing her wrists.

"You want a fever, baka?"

"T-the…"

"Come on inside, you're free to stutter there."

"T-the—No! N-no, but since we're here outside, we might as well enjoy it. Come on!" Mikan decided it was best for now to not pursue the subject.

Mikan extended both her hands and grabbed him. They were dancing with the rain. No, I think that statement would be wrong. She was dancing with the rain.

"I was only ten when I last did this."

"Tsk…" Oh wait… Damn! The rings, he dropped them. Where? He can't find them anywhere.

"Come on, Natsume! Dance with me!"

"The rings…" He said opening both his palms.

"Oh no… But Natsume, if you're planning for a proposal, the rings are just representations. What're important are the words." She said unthinkingly.

"That's a yes?" His face brightened up. (A/n: Can Natsume's face really brighten up?)

"Huh?... Wha—No!"

"But what about what you said?" He said mocking.

"No!" Blushing was something Mikan Sakura was **very** capable of doing. Intensely red.

"I'll give you 48 hours to think about it."

"Hey! Demanding like that!"

Meanwhile, someone carrying a dig cam model 360 smiled at her achievements. More pictures for blackmailing.

But then, her vision became blurry. She can't stand a stand so she fainted.

Someone was calling out, "Mrs. Hyuuga, you're mother! She—"

"—Mother!" Mikan didn't wait that person to finish. She was inside the house on the spot.

Yuka was being carried by some man. Perhaps one of Kyouko's drivers.

"Mom!"

"She fainted." Said one of the maids.

Mikan was crying at the same time moving in speed. To the hospital! To the hospital!

They were already out in the garage ready to go when Mikan fainted. Natsume was just in time for back up.

"God baka, you're so hot." Her head was totally burning.

Damn her folly! If she just hadn't danced under the rain… What was she thinking? Completely childish…

"Mom, you take Mikan's mother with your car. We're going with mine." He shouted carrying Mikan to his car. She should be put into clinic.

By night, Mikan has woken up. Her fever has flushed down, thank God. By now, she was busy looking for her mother and something else.

"Why do I have a ring I don't own on me?" She said noticing one of her fingers.

"I found the rings by a bush."

"Oh, ok…" Natsume raised his eyebrows with her reaction. He expected her to object and wobble. She did not. Maybe she wanted a proposal.

Mikan was about to get out from bed. Natsume stopped her.

"Natsume, let me go!"

"You should stay in bed. You haven't fully recovered yet."

"For Christ's sake, Natsume! I just can't stay here and feel better. I just can't worry for myself. What about my mother?! She needs me! I'm not letting that stupid cancer of hers get the better of her!" She said hysterically, starting to cry.

"Let the doctors do the job. Just pray."

"But still Natsume, I've got to check on her! You can't hold me down." Mikan afforded to push him. She got out of bed. But after only steps of three, her legs failed her.

Natsume just watched Mikan squander some time on the floor complaining and crying like a kid. "Urgh! What's happening?" She said trying to move her legs and feet but couldn't. "Move legs, move! Not now, not now!"

Natsume couldn't stand it. She has been hurt before. He even caused it. Now, he has to help her. She shouldn't suffer again.

"Come." He said making her rest her head on her chest giving her a space to cry on. After a while, he carried her out. "We're checking on Yuka."

Mikan by now was contented.

"Doc, is she getting worst?"

"Yes, chemotherapy would be the best choice except its side effects. It would add more yea—" She cut him.

Natsume was at her back.

"We should've stayed in America. (sob) for her (sob) treatment."

"Yes, but don't worry Ms. Sa- (Natsume moved closer to her making the doctor notice him)—Mrs. Hyuuga, Japan can cover chemotherapy and other dosages. But actual operation must still be performed in the US." Mikan didn't even had the will to contradict and correct the doctor of her name. With all that's happening.

"Will s-she (sob) s-still live for (sob) l-long (sob)?" She said sniffing her nose with a hanky.

"I'll be straight and honest with you, Ms, er, Mrs. Hyuuga but her living for more years will take only chances and miracles."

Mikan totally broke down with Natsume trying to comfort her.

"But for now, she's fine. Remember that stress and disappointments should be avoided. If she wants something, I advise you that you give it to her before it's too late. Make her feel—"

"—Yes, I'll give and do anything for her" Mikan concluded painfully, cutting the doctor.

Yuka gained consciousness after hours of waiting.

"Mom, thank goodness you're awake." The mother and daughter were hugging.

"Oh honey, I'm feeling better, where's Natsume?"

"Natsume? He's getting some food." Mikan's tummy gave off its alarm.

Yuka sweat dropping, "Honey, you should eat." tried not to laugh.

"But Mikan, so how're things? He proposed to you already? I bet you said a YES straight after his first indication."

'She must've seen us in he backyard.'

…_disappointments should be avoided_…

"Yes. I'm really happy. Thanks mom." She beamed a big smile. But come to think of it, she's really happy about her relationship with that pervert. He's still interested with her. He could still be in love with her.

But with the same thoughts, her negative side protested, 'Dream on.'

"That's good, honey! I'm so happy for you two. So, you're getting married in church this time, huh? You're so lucky." Yuka's squeal that could beat any child's excitement made Mikan sweat drop.

'So, I guess this getting-together-again-thing would only be for the make up so as to not make her disappointed.'

Yes, the two are married but they were only bonded by a judge by letting them sign some papers and having a few people witness the event.

Going to church as the bride would be exciting.

All eyes would be trained on you. Other girls would stare at you dreaming being you. You will be wearing a nice, decent, and elegant white gown with beautiful blooming flowers held by you in a bouquet and some fixed on your perfectly fixed hair.

"Lalala, and while walking on the aisle, you shall trip cause aside from being a klutz, you're not used to big high high heels and people would only stare at you with moans and the one who shall save and carry you back to your feet shall be your ever so-gentle and handsome one and only loved groom."

'I wanna get married in church!' Mikan was saying in her thoughts excitedly.

"Purrrrrr…" A cat?

Mikan was brought back to reality by that purr.

The nurse looked familiar making Mikan's brows rise. That familiar someone was also raising her brows in reaction to her raising her brows.

"Sumire?"

The nurse just smiled. "Mikan, I'm glad we've met after years."

'Sumire, a nurse?'

What followed that was the thought of Sumire purring and scrawling patients assigned to her. If that certain patient would not follow what Sumire says, he'll/she'll then get a scratched face.

"What's with the look, Mikan dear? (purrs) I'm not your rival with NR (NatsumeRuka) anymore. However, I'm still a big fan." Heart's formed the eyes of this certain white cat woman.

"Oh."

"So, you're getting married to 'my' Natsume?"

'So, she was the one who said something on an aisle thingy during a wedding.'

Her mother was asleep. So, it must've have been a lot of time when she was dreaming on a wedding and thinking to herself. There was no need to say YES but she did.

Mikan needed new clothes. Deciding for a bathe, she had to head back to the resort/vacation house. Freshening up would make her feel cool. Natsume's driving. She was supposed to go alone but she can't shake him off. 'What if something happens? You recently had fever and fainted.' Ha! She just can't cross that reason out. Well, it would not help things go better if she ever faints again.

While on the way, Mikan decided to open up a conversation on the proposal.

Wait, they were only talking about a proposal and her mother talked about a wedding. (Sigh)

"What's with the sigh?" He asked with his eyes focused on the road.

"Natsume, is your proposal still open?"

He glanced at her. "Hn."

"I thought you said only up to 48 hrs." Bye bye pride for now.

"It's open until you say YES."

"Then, count me in."

"I thought so." He said full of pride.

'What an egoist.' She thought.

"Don't think of any other reasons. Mom expects us to be together as the happiest couple ever and so, we shall put a show." She was tired and exhausted. Sorry Natsume.

Natsume didn't speak anything, not even a comment. He must've been silenced by that. But somehow, he expects that this would really bring them back together **truly **for good.

Mikan was arranging her things when her phone started to ring. 'Jirijiri to narihibiku mezamashi de okosa'—"Yes, hello?"

spoken in the other line of phone

"Mikan, where are you?"

"Huh, in Japan, where else?

"Mikan, the boss has been short-tempered these days. A lot of work here. Our days have gone busy to extreme. And these jobs need you, Mikan. And I'm worried about you too. You might get an ear shot for staying there too long."

"But I can't come back yet."

_flash back_

"_Mom, why don't we go back to America for your medications? Besides, I've got work there."_

"_No honey, I'm staying here. You can get a new job here easily. That's not impossible"._

"_Get a new job? Mom, what are you saying? I love my job back in America. I've grown attached to my officemates. I just can't leave my job for a new one. I'm earning thousands of dollars per month which only mean millions of yen, mom!"_

"_I never knew you being so sticky to money."_

"_Mom, you know we need money to keep your treatment and medications going."_

"_Honey, what's the use of me being treated if I'm gonna die one of these days anyway? You're wasting cash. Maybe even tomorrow or today!"_

"_Mom!"_

"_I want to die in Japan. I want to be buried here, not in America." Yuka smiled at her daughter._

"_Mom, pls. (sob) don't say that. (sob) You're making my (sob) tears (sob) fall (sob) again." _

"_I'm prepared. All I want now is you being happy with him again." Her mother was also crying with her but silently unlike her._

"Mikan, hello? Are you still there?"

"Huh? Ah, yes."

"So, when are you coming back, huh? You must be stuck there with some boyfriend of yours for a change so you can't come back, huh loner girl?" (Mikan doesn't entertain guys after what happened before, remember?)

"Sorry. Thanks for worrying but I'll be sending my resignation letter by mail. Bye."

"Hey! Wai—"

Her phone rang again. Same caller, her closest of all her officemates. She just let the phone ring and ring, she can't turn it off. There might be emergency calls from the hospital.

'I've got to start to apply for a new job to provide for us.'

She was about to get herself a drink when someone spoke by her back.

Again, what's with people appearing suddenly out of nowhere?

For the second time, Natsume's like a ghost again.

"I could give you a job to attend to."

"What job is it?" She said with suspicion.

"I want you to be my secretary."

"If it's some job to service all women attached to you and after you, then, no thanks."

"Mikan baka, tell me when you're ready for work."

"Thanks Natsume baka, but I can look for one myself. I had a role in that company I worked for and it was in America!"

"It's up to you. But don't involve me with your troubles if you don't find one." And then, he left.

"And what makes you think that?" She was speaking to no one but thin air. Natsume disappeared so fast. Mikan stuck her tongue out.

_And what makes you think that?_ With that, she was referring to 2 questions. A, What makes you think that I wouldn't find a job? and B, What makes you think that I would ask help from you of all people?

A few days later, Yuka was out of the hospital.

"Oh, I had such a nice time being with you, Kyouko. Another bonding with my daughter's new family is something I would look forward to."

"So did I, Yuka. Too bad we've got to head back home and cut our vacation."

'But we didn't even go for a tour or spend a picnic on the beach.' Mikan thought dryly, ignoring her mother's comment on her being part of the family of the Hyuugas. Actually not new. She was a Hyuuga since for 3 years already.

On a Ferrari were 4 people. On the front was Natsume, the car owner as the driver; and Mikan. At the back were none other of course their mothers. They were all going home now back to separate houses. Mikan's car would only be transported and delivered.

Separate houses? But why? Mikan and Natsume are supposed to be living under a single roof starting now since they're 'back together', right?

Yeah, separate houses but only for a day or two. After the 'vacation', it was discussed that Mikan was going to stay at Natsume's apartment for good but she insisted. Maybe after 2 days. She reasoned that she'd spend 2 nights in the Sakura main house to prepare her things and such.

So, this getting-back-together-thing is really for a go. Now, she needs to be with Natsume from morning till night in days that will turn to months to years until the last point of her life. Just like a wife being with her husband. _Husband and wife_… _till death sets us apart_… Duh, they already are.

But is this a soul being with her mate? Her being with her soul mate?

It was already dark when they reached the Sakura main house.

Kyouko was slumped to sleep so only Natsume waved good bye to the Sakuras.

"I'll be seeing you. Here's my apartment's address." Natsume gave Mikan a sheet of paper.

"I've already memorized it. I don't need that paper."

"Just get it, will you? You might get lost." Teasing her is a fun thing.

"Fine." She said getting the paper. "But I'm telling you, I'm sure I'll not be scanning this paper again." She said with full confidence, her chin was up high.

"Why don't I just come here and get you?"

"I told you, I don't need another lift. I've got a car myself and I drive as good as you. My car's a nice model like yours too. And don't forget, we're just up for an act."

They were by the main door. Only the 2 of them. Yuka by now was asleep in her room. 2 maids are roaming the big house to get a final check for the day.

"So Natsume, I want to sleep now. So, good night. I think you would want to go home too."

Mikan was turning back from him to close the door.

"Mikan…"

She turned back to him. "Wha—" What met her was a pool of red. Nearing her were Natsume's lips.

Sad. It wasn't a French kiss. huhuh, only a peck on the lips. But a kiss is still a kiss so cheer up, people!

"Good night, Mikan."

"Oh o-ok,"

"Just give me a call, Mi—baka."

And with that, Natsume proceeded back to his car to drive himself and his sleeping mother through the night.

After staring for a while at the now empty road where the car passed through, Mikan closed and securely locked the door. Including the gates, she used her pin and the big and high gates sealed automatically.

YAWN

Another day yet has come. The sun has risen just now. It's still early. Still 6:30. AM of course.

"Mom, I'm going out. Going to look for a new job." Mikan said as she emerged from her room. She looked so formal with slacks on and black high heels and a suit over a tube. Her tight outfit clearly showed her figure. So slim and fit, a natural one, not from gym work.

"Oh ok, honey. But it's still so early. You sure you're contented with the sleep you've got?"

'Of course, millions of people other than me could be applying for the same job I shall go to. I need to be there early.' "Yup, I'm fine. Bye mom. Have a nice morning." She said kissing her mom's cheeks.

5:00 in the afternoon.

Her day sure has drained all of her energy. Good that she's still standing.

But that's ok, as long as she'd applied and investigated for positions she was to enter. And her interest was on it. And the monthly pays are really big too though none could compete with the big sum of money she gets from working in America. It's a good new start.

No! No! No! She was to say those when she was already employed!

Folks, you should've thought she got a job. No, she clearly hasn't entered a position. Would being a janitress the best job she could afford now?

She left the house at 7:45. All of those who interviewed her were all impressed with her background and records. She's achieved much in the world of professionals. But then, all of them said NO.

In hours, she applied in many companies and well known institutions. All of them had the same reason. Damn him!

Perhaps, if she were to apply as a janitress, that reason of her not being accepted to that job she's applying to couldn't be made out to be presented to her. She would directly be accepted as one.

(sigh) Life!!!

Ggrr…

He said not to make him involved in her troubles if she didn't find herself a job. But he's already involved since she applied to the first company she went to.

You might want to know what reason's stopping her to enter a new position of every company she applied to.

Him! Him! Him! Him! That Natsume bastard!

…_don't involve me with your troubles if you don't find one_…

That was a warning from him, she should've known. Ggrr, it was one of his antics as a 'moral professional' that made not even one of the companies she went to not accept her.

Natsume Hyuuga is a known name among the country and abroad. No artist or businessman would want to go against him.

"_You see, there's a girl I want to be my secretary. She's so hardworking. But she won't apply for me, she's must be shy, and she thinks if she applies, it would hurt her pride. But what a shame. I would really want her to be under me. Mikan Sakura's the name of that girl."_

One of the people she talked to in one of her interviews rephrased that to her. Anger boiled from within her when she found out that Natsume Hyuuga was the one who said that.

That someone who rephrased what that Hyuuga said even added that, "That's what exactly he said. No more no less." What's that? She's (cause that someone is a she) has that kind of memory to mention every word?

But it was clear, Natsume must've told them that with the intention of making her fall to that job he mentioned. If she becomes her secretary, who knows what will happen? Again, her life might be scorn as hell. She would always be teased and mocked every single day.

Natsume must've known she would be using the surname Sakura instead of Hyuuga.

But wait, why be afraid? She has lived with him before, right? She's used to him acting like a bastard. No, not just like.

But she said she can find herself one. She can't let her low pride beam lower.

There's always tomorrow.

Surely, there should be one institution in there in the whole of Tokyo that could give her a nice amount of salary that would accept her by judgment of her résumé and records. Not because Natsume Hyuuga said not to.

What did she say yesterday? _There's always tomorrow._

But no! This couldn't continue like this! She couldn't search for a job day by day. If not today, then maybe she could get in tomorrow… No way!

She spent her day searching office by office and not one accepted her. Same reason. Did she say even one in Tokyo would accept her? No, she's not willing to go as far as to circle the whole of Tokyo for this when she supposedly can be a company's vice president any time!

Maybe a hard smack on his face would make him learn not to interfere with Mikan Sakura's business.

7:30. It's still early to venture to that Hyuuga's apartment and teach him her lesson. But before that, she needs a meal.

Eating a burger at the same time driving, Mikan accelerated faster down the road. That Hyuuga better be ready!

Her head was full of plans for this attack. She enumerated one by one how she will make Natsume Hyuuga regret why he's done such a thing.

She was so ready but when she arrived at the place (note that Mikan's proud coz she didn't need the help of the paper he gave), her anticipation was brought back to zero when some guy who acted as the 'empty' building's guard for that time told her that his boss was out clubbing.

"I'll just wait." She insisted.

Mikan preferred to wait and stay at the front of the apartment rather than in her car so that if he arrives, he'll directly spot her.

She sat on one of the stairs at the doorway hugging her knees with her head on her lap, eyes huge for look out.

But soon, the ever-ready-to-attack Mikan Sakura was sleeping.

"Ruka, I'm going."

"Natsume, why not stay for a while more?"

"I really need to go. I might get eaten whole by one of those girls." Natsume pointed to crowds not so far away from their table.

"Oh ok, you must have a new girl waiting for you. But I thought you don't care about them."

"Actually not new, an old one."

"Hotaru." Natsume saying bye to her was through a nod.

Hotaru just nodded in return.

Before Natsume left, he told Hotaru, "You should meet her again. It's been years." That earned him a long stare from Hotaru. Well, one can't actually tell what Hotaru feels and thinks. That's just her, by nature.

"So, Natsume's dating older girls for a change?" Ruka said, fooled by misunderstanding, just stared through the crowd his best friend went through out.

And a while later, the 2 (HotRuka - nice combination huh?), ever feeling so hot in their black outfit made for them clubbing through the night, were kissing, copying what the other couples were doing.

As Natsume reached his apartment, he noticed someone by the porch sleeping.

He raised his brows.

One of his girls? No, don't misunderstand. One of the girls after him?

The guard must've let her entered being used to a considerable number of women looking for him every day. He even heard the guy mutter once not knowing he heard him, "A lot of women are after him each day and I greet them. Why not look for me nonetheless when I'm available and he's not?"

Natsume suppressed a chuckle with what he heard and even made those girls date him. But, it was useless. Those girls want him: Hyuuga.

Now, this girl in his porch sure is so persistent that she dared to wait until this time of the night.

As he neared her, now out of his car shining under the starry sky, he realized that it was… her. Someone with a daft happy-go-lucky character, Mikan Sakura. Let him be mushy inside…. His love.

She's supposed to be here any hour by tomorrow but she's here now, the night before. She's early for a change. At least he thought so.

(A/n: Urgh Have you noticed how many 'for a change' I've put in sentences already?)

"Oi." He said shaking her shoulders

"zzz"

"Oi, stupid bakaotic moron, wake up." (A/n: Wow, 3 insulting words lined up)

"Hmmmnzzzzzz…"

"Mikan, I'm here."

She was wandering some place she doesn't know where. Only the moon lighted the whole area. But it seems that she was in a clearing in some part of a forest.

"Where am I? Help, save me! Any one?!?"

Then, Natsume showed up. "Mikan, I'm here."

She was really glad. "My savior!" She said running to him until she was enclosed in his arms.

She heard another cry. It seems that this one (also a girl) was also lost in this unknown seeming isolated place.

Natsume also called out to her. "Kaye (seems like that girl's name), I'm here."

The girl named Kaye also shouted the same words she spoke of in gratitude, "My savior!"

The two of them, Mikan and the other girl, Kaye were now on Natsume's hands for comfort.

"I'm here. I'm here."

It was all hazy at first. Her vision was still clearing as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oi idiot, wake up now." She heard some one call out to her.

"What iz itYAWNNNN?" She said still half-asleep in response.

Then, she was completely woken up with a familiar smirk. Natsume…

Standing up, she realized that what she had was a dream.

And it was another picture clearly showing to him Natsume was a womanizer. It pictured what happened 3 years ago, the same thing she witnessed. Remembering the events back then, Mikan's heart now was again protruded by the same hate that same day before.

"Oi, why are you just silent there? You want to stay here outside staring at space till dawn?"

Mikan made her back face him.

'Mikan, don't you dare cry in front of him now. Stay calm as possible despite you wanting to bite off his neck.'

She turned to him.

"At bakit ngayon ka lang? Di mo ba alam na kanina pa ako rito sa kahihintay sayo? At anong oras na ha?" Ng tingnan niya ang kanyang relos, mas tumindi ang kanyang pagkairita. "Lampas na ng alas diyes ah! Kanina pa ako rito alas otso. Kung makapunta ka diyan sa kasiyahan mo eh parang teenager. Hoy, tanda mo na!" Namamaywang na siya.

(A/n: I really would want to put it that one, their conversation in Tagalog cause I think it's better to listen to but people won't understand so here it is.)

"And how could you be back home so late? Don't you know what time it is?" She paused with her lecture glancing at her Rolex watch. "I've been here since 8 and it's already almost 11?! You're like a teenager with that schedule of yours. God, you're already old!" Mikan hollered her sermon, placing both her arms at each side of her waist with a snobbish face on.

A smirk was everything she got in response.

"What's so funny?"

"I thought a laugh, not a smirk is the product of something funny."

"Smirk or laugh, it's the same for you!" Damn you Hyuuga!

"Don't you know you sound like a nagging wife?"

She totally grew silent. Her reaction was a puzzled look with her lips slightly opened. And she stayed like that for sometime until he told her.

"Do you have any plans of housing insects in that stinky mouth of yours?" Her lips are tempting him to make a step. Such red kissable lips that could go from enticing to cute when pouted.

"Oh." And her mouth was sealed.

Mikan once again looked cute to his eyes. She's so innocent-looking and her face is so clear, doesn't have a single spot on it making her look like a kid not giving any one a clue just how loud she can make her shouts.

But as Natsume sees her (her body, her figure), he knows she's every inch a woman.

"Let's go inside. It's cold out here."

"How dare you, Natsume Hyuuga, making me wait for more than 2 hours!"

"What do you want with me Mrs. Mikan Hyuuga? He said whilst opening his front door fumbling with a chain of keys.

"Oh Mr. perverted bastard, don't act as an angel cause you're not! You know what I'm here for! Now, I would want a talk with you! I've got lots of demands!"

Looks like this would be a looooooooooooooooooong night…

A/n: Ok, this is the last of the ones I'm updating for now. And its pretty long! Hmm… should keep your preoccupied for well,.. minutes! Hehe, thanks! Again review! ;)

Mountainelements, thanks so much! I'll be pm-ing you. ;p


	7. 00 NOTE: Thank you!

A/n: Hello! I really need to do some thanking first before I proceed with the next chapter. Along with the very big THANK YOU, I'm so SOORRY too for not updating. Well, I'm on my sem break now, and don't worry. I'll be updating. ;)

Caritate (3., 5., 6.) - Thanks so much for the reviews! Yah, I will do that.;) Natsume, suffer! hehe.. Sure, yehey! I have a new friend in ff! Yehey! Ummm... how'd I call you? You can call me Aiko, to make it short... hehe;p

Sie-sama (4., 6.) – Thanks so much for the reviews.

cutiececile (6.) – Thanks! Hehe, yah, that should really happen… I think we'll have a bit of that in chapter 7. Jealousies streak! ;)

natsumian:) (6.) – Thanks! Yah, I'm updating. ;p

Norlyn Jean (4., 6.) – I'm so sorry for yet another late review. Hope you keep supporting and reviewing! ;)

ladalada (3., 4., 5., 6.) – Thanks! I'm glad… I guess I'm improving.

cute-azn-angel (4.) – Thanks! I hope you continue the read on and the reviews too! hehe

tuticuttie (2., 3., 4.) – Thanks! I hope you continue the read on and the reviews too! hehe

happie (3.) – Thanks! I hope you keep the read on!

I am so grateful! As you know, I'm trying to re-establish any career I might have in this site. I'm starting anew and these reviews of yours are just what keep me going. I'm trying to be as good as I can be. This site is just so helpful. I get to practice my writing, and I get to indulge myself in a sense of responsibility. A thing started should be finished! Go! I need to finish this story! Yay!

Yah, I'm so slow in updating… but promise, I'll always update whenever I have the time! Everything in school's just haywire.. Thank God I'm on a break for a week! Expect more chapters from me then! ;)

Tsk… November 1 and 2… these dates, they're supposed to be grievous and mournful spots in the calendar but they're just making me happy! Holidays of course! Anyways, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Scary! Eh!

And oh before I run, I have something to say (or scream so that everyone would get it): CAN WE BE FRIENDS? Sure, I always tell myself that those who've read and reviewed are friends (Yehey! Caritate and I are friends! Caritate and I are friends!--confirmed). But can we, in the sense of the word, chat or talk or anything? Anything that friends do? Please.. I want friends! ;) Bye!!!!!!!!!!! See you in 8. (Actually Chapter 6. -- It's 'Through Signs')!


	8. 06 Through Signs Part 1

ÖÖÖÖ ÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖ **My Heart's Back **ÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖ

By: **manimefrances**

**ÖööÖÖööÖ**

When a precious object like porcelain or a vase breaks, the pieces will just remain there on the floor when no one goes and plonks them to the garbage can. What if that object was broken by some baby while playing and no adult has come to know? Then, the pieces would be left untouched. Logically, it's the same as how things go. In what we think of a broken piece of technically one's life, we deem that we can never or we have totally left everything else that was. No, the pieces still lay there. They could still be together, they could be scattered. Wherever they are or how small every piece may seem after the wind of each day dishevels them further, we can still collect them. Collect every bit. Every bit adds to that we long to have back, to that the one, as a WHOLE.

**ÖööÖÖööÖ**

Disclaimed—

A/n: Hello! I hope you've read my post. But then I shall repeat it as I must.. Thanks for the reviews!!! ;) And soooo sorry for another late update! Please don't quit on this story just cause the author is a slow poke.. huhuhuh ;p

I haven't edited and checked this and I don't have the time to sit around to proofread.. So I'd like to say sorry (again) in advance.. You can send me a note if you spot any mistake (oh, im sure there are lots).. But I guess they can be better yet, ignored.…

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!! I'm sorry if I can't send a PM for the review replies.. but I can't afford that… I don't have much time, you see… I'll only be able to send a PM to those who've sent me one first.

To eli07yuu – I'm glad you are! I hope I keep you interested with my crazy writing antics. ;)

To Sie-sama – hehe, don't worry.. I've prepared an explanation for that, and it all goes and imparts to what's gonna happen in the future as part of the twist… I'll be PM-ing you for the explanation… But I'll not reveal that much, ok? Hehe, it'd spoil everything. ;)

To ladalada – Yehey! tears form at the corner of eyes Another friend—confirmed! I'm so happy! Mwah! ;)

To Broken Piesces – haha, yeah… I guess almost all of us here would want to see him suffer… hehe, hear that Natsume?! You're about to suffer soon with just the use of a keyboard! Hehe, bleh! ;)

Burden27 – hehe, hope you enjoy this chap… Thanks! ;) And oh, I'm glad to know you're a Filipino! I love ff for this as one of my many reasons: daming Pinoy… hehe

_**I'd like to have this chapter dedicated… (Is it ok to name 2? Hehe)**_

_**To Caritate**_– Mwah! Thanks so much! Mwah, friend!

_**To ladalada**_! Thanks so much for the reviews!!!!!!!!!! You've given me 4 (now 5) consecutive heart-warming ones.. Mwah! Review again, ok? ;) And of course, thanks for offering friendship!

These 2… they're my new friends.. ;P I sure will be glad if any of you offers friendship..!

Enjoy!

**ÖÖ Chapter 6. Through Signs (Part 1)**

"By tomorrow, I expect I'll land to a job." Mikan said calmly, savoring the refreshing taste and aroma of black coffee.

If before, everything has been covered by a girl's constant whining, now, only the sound of formal talking arose noise. No ticking clock, clock's digital.

**O**utside, the guard on duty was still doing his job. When his boss arrived home and entered his apartment, he was to go get some sleep. The gates were locked, and the whole apartment was on maximum security. Anyway, if he did sleep, his boss wouldn't find out. He was already inside; the windows of the house didn't overlook the guard house. But then, when he had closed his eyes for a second, he almost thought the sirens broke off indicating a trespasser.

Jeez… It was only that brunette girl with his boss. Screaming and hurling insults and complaints against him.

**ÖöÖ**

Now back to the 2…

"The only job you'll ever land to is my offer." He said with a look of 'Is that all?' after she delivered a 20-minute litany from her bible.

"So, by the years, you've upgraded the size of your brain from that of Einstein's to of a pea?" She said with sarcasm.

"Dammit Mikan, I'm only trying to help!"

"The only help I want from you is you to quit interfering with my business! Can't you understand that?"

"Quit yapping your complaints, little girl!"

"Why should and why would I?"

"You are my business!"

"I'm—"

"—Then, if you don't need my help, why can't you even get yourself employed? And upgrading means making things better, if you don't know."

"Oh puh-lease, you know you did something to make me fall down to the dumps of that **dirty** job of yours! And of course I know what an upgrade means!"

**S**ilence contemplated for a while. "I wish they'd stop." That was what the guard was thinking, sick of all the shouting he's hearing again. But he was to get disappointed cause he should know that the girl would be living there meaning he'd have endless ear breaking sessions.

**ÖöÖ**

BEEEEEEEEP

"Oh great, my phone just died on me."

"Do you really think I'm… **dirty**?" He said staring at her after a while of paused dialogues, nearing his face to hers slowly with a pained expression.

"Oh w-well, … B-bu—Just quit it, ok?"

"Quit what? This (while touching and feeling the warmth of her cheeks)?"

"No. Tell your business associates that you've found a secretary so that they can employ me!"

"So, you mean not this?" Natsume, who was just touching her cheek, caressed it to the extent of making her blush strike redder.

"Natsume, just do what I said! That's an order!" She said withdrawing to a straight pose to break the nearness of their faces, ensuing formality.

"Since when did I accept orders? And I don't have a new secretary yet." He went back to his supercilious self.

"Natsume, how hard could it be? I'm sure a lot are up to your interview of being your new sexy-tary." She said grimly, malignly, pressing the last changed word on.

"I haven't called for a vacant job replacement, ain't holding one, cause you're going to be the new employee." He said with finality, ignoring the fire she mirrored in her vexed brown eyes.

'He just doesn't listen, does he?'

"Whatever Mr. Hyuuga, I don't care about your employees; I'm here to tell you what I just said!.. And oh, what time is it?" She withdrew her eyes from him to her _trusted_ wrist watch.

With a glance, "What??!" she broke out.

"Took you time to realize it's 1 IN THE MORNING." He said dumbly.

"Why didn't your clock give any indication or ring?" She said while picking up her things ready to leave.

"I've got a clock. Too bad it's digital and silent unlike you."

"I need to go, but remember Mr. Hyuuga, don't interfere with Mikan, Mikan _Sa-__**Hyu**__-Sakura_'s business!" Now, she completely made a fool of herself.

"And where do you think you're going?" Mockery again lavished his voice.

"Going home, wise idiot!"

"What I know is a girl who has the identity of my wife will be living with me in this apartment from **today** onwards. And guess what? That girl is you, stupid."

After a while, she sighed with defeat, "Where's my room? I want the sleep you grudgingly took from me, Mr. feeling boss!"

"I have a feeling it's all the way round otherwise." He said derisively while leading her to 'her' room.

Upon entering the room, she directly laid herself into bed. 'A soft bed is just all I need.' Later on, she didn't feel the weight that pushed over that king-sized bed that she thought was all to herself from the start.

Her reaction? Snoring… zz..zzz…zz

This was only the start people. Imagine marriage life of intense quarrels everyday. But it only adds up to the bitter sweetness of 'love' and the irony of it all, right?

**ÖöööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööÖ**

YAWN Time to wake up.

'Darn head, stop aching.' _Children__ need 8-10 hrs of sleep_, and she had only 5.

Today, she plans to again bite another dramatic adventure of a poor girl wondering around the city streets trying to get herself a job to pay off her mother's medication. The problem is just some wicked-full feeling all powerful God except from the real mighty Kami-sama is stopping her. Why? He's just evil. He set up traps for her to fall into but dear, the protagonist is her, and that's clear. The protagonist always wins in the end so… she's not letting him control her life just because of this stupid act.

Yes, keep up determination.

"How big these luggages are." She said eyeing 2 huge strollers by the side of the bed.

"Must be planning for abroad or something." she added stupidly. Perhaps she wasn't thinking with lack of sleep. Wait, she's always not thinking.

"Oh great, I stink..." Well, she doesn't really smell but thinking with how sweaty she was yesterday and now still with the same clothes, she doesn't like the feel… sticky. Eew.

GROWL

".. and hungry."

Opening her handy bag she loved so much with its cute adoring pink fashion, she tried to fix her face before going out the door downstairs to check on the bastard.

"Oh no, my phone's broken." After a short while, she laughed. "How stupid of me. My phone's just dead bat. I'll just have to call mother with a phone in this house."

Oh, hope her mother isn't having hysteria, she hasn't gone home last night, and she did not even give a call. And her phone… dead bat (nice pun?) Without her knowing, her worrying would be a useless thing to do cause someone has already contacted Yuka.

And that was the reason why she's now seeing 2 humongous bags.

**ÖöÖ**

"Natsume, I'm going home, I need new clothes obviously. I need my things." He was on a desk by the staircase busily reading a thick pile of papers, attempting to start some signing job when she interrupted.

"Idiot, your things are up in 'your' room. Haven't you seen it?" He said looking up with a scowl that meant she was a mere unwanted disturbance at that time.

"Oh…" Then, she went back upstairs to change only to be scolded.

"I know you feel kind of clammy and muggy but you should eat." He said pointing the kitchen.

"Er, yep, no use to arguing, I need breakfast." She said, a nerve popping out, walking herself forcefully to pass through the opened kitchen door.

"Nice design" She said scrutinizing the whole kitchen as she entered it. It was spacious, and classy. She loves to cook.

About to open the refrigerator door, she noticed a tray prepared neatly on the counter with a piece of paper by the side of it. On it were big bold prints, it read **EAT.**

He had made her seem like a real kid, being instructed by a strict nanny. But whatever she was thinking, she just had to chew down all what was on the tray, after earning another alarm from an empty stomach.

**ÖöööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööÖ**

This was her price for not accepting that job from him: Feeling like a decaying weak piece of mummy after spending another day in her job hunting exploit.

Same results of yesterday and the other day. That guy really thinks all of her is under his control huh?… Oh, what was she ever gonna do with him? She raised her hands like she was pointed by someone with a rifle.

"**Are** you feeling alright miss?" A handsome face flustered her from thinking all the crazy acts she was doing with him when she reaches 'home'. 'He'll know how good I am at strangling necks.'

Well, we can use 'handsome' to describe a woman but 'handsome' fits a man better. Yeah, that person who just had had her questioned was a man.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you." She said giving him a weak smile.

The man looked formal with a shining new pair of tuxedo on. 'Is he up to a party?' He had turquoise eyes, a nice nose, and wha? Was this man gay? He or she had ebony long straight hair reaching to his waist that was even more accented than her locks.

'Better get away before weird things happen.' She thought dimly.

"Eh, I need to get going." She said excusing herself.

Now, back to thinking about the boss of all, Natsume.

**ÖöööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööÖ**

"**Are** you alright Mr. Hyuga?"

With all his thoughts that had drifted to a complaining baka late last night, or should it be, early this morning, he found it irresistible to give a laugh. Something very rare to do in public. The reason why he was being questioned now.

"'Huh?' Yeah."

Tsk… that baka's making him look like a zany, suddenly laughing to himself when he was silent by himself all along.

Actually now, he is riding on a black limousine, which is owned by Mr. Shi. Every other important people involved with the new business were in that limousine too, with him, able to drink whisky with the swift movement of the mobile. He made no effort to refuse to instead bring his car. He wanted to be maybe polite with Mr. Shi, the oldie, knowing he was 20 more years older than him.

If only that loudmouth was home, then she should be going with him on a party. Her temporary secretary called him a while ago informing him that Mr. Shi called for a gathering. Afterwards, they will be talking about business. And this was also for the inauguration of the new brand Mr. Shi was starting as his partner. Mr. Shi also says that her daughter has just come home from California, and she wants to introduce them to her.

Why bother introducing his daughter to them? Oh yeah, Ms. Shi (Mr. Shi's daughter) was going to take in part with the new business. She was going to be one of the starting designers. Was that it?

Whatever,…if not only for the new label they were starting, he would find excuses not to go to a jamboree that would bore you up. Bore you cause 3/4s of the invited were In their 50s. Man, he's still 24!

Sometimes, business is just a sucking thing. Wait, it is. If not only for that girl.. her girl… He was trying to improve his life to have her impressed. All he was doing was for her, if that pea brain only would step away for a while from her denseness and realize that.

The name of the new label would even be, TANGERINE.

At first, when they were on a discussion with the plans of starting a new partnership, the oldies had a puzzled face on. 'Tangerine?' He just had suggested that name. On the whole of the meeting, he looked so interested but in truth, his mind was flying to some place elsewhere. Oh, obviously thinking about the idiot. All he knew about that meeting that lasted for 4 hours was the new business would be all on producing outfits for girls.

And so, when some one of the board he was with successfully called him out of his thinking after 2 to 3 calls, all he can say was 'Tangerine.'

And so now, thanks to that baka's mother that they're now together. And if she thinks he was going to just make that together-again thing limit to an act, she was wrong. Something else was on his mind, something better. Make the act disappear and make it for real.

He would do anything to make them close every minute. He had the chance; she was not going to get away through acquiring a job that would distance their time during work. She was going to be his secretary; he was going to make sure of that.

"Achoo.." This was the second time Natsume received sly stares of a group of 4 old men.

"Bless you." One of them said making all of them except him laugh.

'Yeah, bless me.' He thought irritated. Damn old men and their aging topsy turvied brains.

"When you sneeze there for a minute out of the blue, they say that somebody's thinking relentlessly of you."

**ÖöÖ**

Unknown to a chagrined Natsume who was cursing silently to himself, the old man was really pointing a belief that perhaps is true according to this example.

Why? What example? What proof?

Mikan Sakura Hyuuga was cursing him with her head full of him.

And that cursing brunette had made several achoos. Now, here's another one, 'ACHOO!' She was thinking, who could've remembered her?

We readers are the only ones who know and tend to realize this. Natsume, of course.

**ÖöööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööÖ**

It rained hard early this morning but only for a short while.

Unfortunately for her, Mikan had to park her car by the last row of the well, duh, the parking area. And it was not cemented. Her shoes are now all muddy. Though wearing French heels, she seemed to wear thick flats instead. (A/n: you got what I mean about the shoe thingy?)

And oh, might as well add that that area was not so far away from a lane in that area.

She just had opened the front door and was about to slump into her seat when, from behind, water splashed. It wet the whole of her, even from the roots of her hair. The verdict: an expensive-looking limousine with a number plate of JapanH678.

"You've got to be kidding me." Looking at herself, she concluded she must look like a Dalmatian cosplayer.

Mikan jolted her head up only to scream and wave a fist to an invisible car.

"Jerk", Seething with a grimaced expression, she was about to enter the car for good when, THUD, she slipped. Now, she was squalling on the grubby soil picturing a pig bathing in mud.

If she thought she looked Dalmatian, now she was a Rottweiler.

Standing up, "Urg… I hate my life!!!!!!!" she urged a final scream.

And to her dismay, even the interior of her car was wet. Both she and her car now smelled like the sewers. Too bad her Glad car conditioner couldn't do something with the smell; it would only make it fouler.

"Are you ok, miss?" asked a male voice from behind.

"Duh, are you blind?! Of course not!! Now, I can go home with a sewer smelling car and a bonus of mud! Traveling would take an hour; I'll die of suffocation with the smell!"

Oh great, now she just had involved an innocent worrying individual to the boat of her incense and anger.

Oh, this man was the one from before, the man who had long hair.

Mikan blushing, "Uh, s-sorry, I d-didn't mean to shout at y-you, s-shame on me f-for harming o-other op-people with my temper," stuttering-ly said her apologies, bowing a little.

She was expecting to get a get back of 'Ungrateful citizens' or any other stuff like that but the man just gave a smile.

A warm smile making her blush more.

"So, what happened to you?"

The man was still on his formal outfit.

"I was looking for a job for the whole of this day, but didn't get one. I was about to go home after I just met you awhile ago when this certain limousine passed by, splashing me with water, and to make things worst, I even slipped!" Well, she just told her story as if she was speaking to someone he knew for a long time. This man looks trustworthy.

Later on, laughter filled the air, competing with the noise of the busy city they were in.

"You're laughing at me!" She said moaning, regretting she told him about everything.

"Tough luck for a pretty miss. I can help you."

"No, thank you. I'll just go home." She just smiled at him.

"No, you said you might die of suffocation, right? My place is just near here. See that apartelle?" He said pointing to 'Grand Apartelle' by the corner.

"hehe, really, thanks but—"

"—You wait here, I'll get you clothes, and I can get you to clean yourself in my wash room." He was shouting, already running away from her, taking the direction of the nearest department store.

"Well, that guy looks sincere; I think it won't harm me to accept his help." Mikan smiled at the direction the guy just went to.

**ÖöÖ**

The guy came back with a big bag after 15 minutes. Now, they're on their way to the guy's room for Mikan to change.

"So, you're Rui Tsuka. Cute name, I'm Mikan Hy-Sa—Mikan Sakura." The 2 are shaking hands.

"You've got a cute name as well."

But when they entered his room, a woman was inside, waiting for them. Mikan felt uneasy with the deep stares the woman was giving her.

The woman looked like a model. She was wearing a full white puffy gown that paired her body type and brown complexion. Well, she isn't really someone who you'll call as beautiful, but she was pretty.

Later on, Mikan learned that the woman was Ayami Makuda, and really was a model. Only starting though.

"I'll go change. Uhm Rui-san, where's your washroom?"

"Oh, just in there, the door by the right."

"Excuse me," Mikan said before she walked out.

With Mikan away, the 2 friends started to talk.

"Rui, where'd you get that girl?"

"I met her unintentionally outside."

"Rui, she's perfect for tonight."

"Are you mad? What if she thinks I'm taking advantage of the help I'm giving her by asking her a favor like that?"

"But Rui!"

"Ayami, you're on it again, she can't possibly be a replacement. And besides, why don't you just go? You're available!" He voiced out, outraged of her illogical reasons.

"I don't understand, why don't you just agree? I don't want to! I've got a thing tonight! This isn't something that would scare her. If you're interested with the chick, then congratulations! She's a good piece. But Rui—"

"—yeah, I understand you. But we just can't drive her into this trouble OF YOURS. I've just learned she's been out all day, she's exhausted and she needs a rest. I'm sure—"

"She's tall, 5'8 perhaps; she's got a nice body, a perfect spotless white skin, and a framed beautiful face. She can be—"

"I'm done." Mikan appeared from the washroom cutting the conversation she failed to hear, making the 2 faces look at her.

"Rui-san, thank you so much. But why did you choose a semi-formal attire? This must be expensive, I'll just pay you." Mikan went busy searching for her wallet in her bag.

She didn't notice and hear Ayami whisper to Rui, "If you're too shy to ask, then, I'll make her instead." before she neared her.

"Mikan, right?" Ayami called out that made Mikan look at her, "Uhm, Hai." She was by her side already.

"You look adorable in that outfit."

"Hehe… thank you." Wow, her luck isn't that bad after all. 'To be noticed by a model is a big thing, even though that certain model's just a beginner.'

Mikan didn't know what happened next. She just heard poor Ayami moaning great pain, "ouch." Ayami was on the floor… she slipped?

Mikan helped Ayami stand up, including Rui who rushed up to them.

"Oh dear, what am I going to do?" Ayami seethed in pain with clear worry.

All Mikan could do was to hold Ayami up, and ask her kindly. "Why? What's the matter?"

"Oh no…, you see Mikan, Rui and I are going to a party tonight, and a fashion show will be included in the program. I'm one of the models, but I can't cat walk with this!" She said moaning.

"Oh, so how can I help?" These people were so kind to her; she just felt she needed to return the favor.

"Oh Mikan, it would be too much."

Mikan replied in a determined tone, "Pls, I'm so grateful for your help, it would bother me if I see you in trouble with me, not even giving a hand. Think of it as payment for your kindness."

Rui watched the 2 women with an amused look especially at Ayami. He looked guilty though. This, Mikan again failed to notice.

"But Mikan, are—"

Mikan smiled at Ayami, "Just tell me. What can I do?"

Ayami's face looked more serious, "If I go missing for tonight's event, that would mean a need to replace me. But the party's starting in 2 hours. It would only take 10 minutes for the drive but where will we find my replacement as one of the models? Mikan, can you be my—"

"—Me as a model?" Well, not that she wants to back out, hearing how she can help, but her walking in an aisle, making poses? Her, a model? She couldn't believe she can even qualify as one. She'd tripped with flats on, now, if she wore heels 2 inches tall, then she'd surely trip with a greater possibility! She would ruin the whole show! She might be laughed at. No, she would be laughed at!

"Yes, can you be a model for tonight Mikan?" That was a confirmation.

"B-but me, I don't even know cat walk! I c-cant!"

"Rui, pls. say it's still possible to find a replacement. Poor show, they'll have to take it double time. And I'm pounded for life!"

"Ayami, pls., I think they'll understand. But finding a model, it's impo—"

"—I-I-I'll do it!" Mikan cut them off.

"Mikan?" The 2 looked at her, hopes lighting up in their eyes.

"I think I'd like to know the feeling of being one. Besides, I want to build up my confidence."

**ÖöÖ**

It was time to leave after 20 minutes of preparing and resting for a bit. Might wanna tell you that their preparations included Mikan practice her walk. She didn't do it like that of a professional, but she walked fine. hehe

"Tell me about the party ha Rui, Mikan."

Mikan smiled, while Rui nodded. "Ok." And the 2 now were going to Rui's car. Mikan was going to be Ayami's replacement, and that was final, much to Mikan's hidden dismay. Let's just see if that short session of modeling given by a sited Ayami would do Mikan good.

While on their way to the party, Rui and Mikan had a seemingly endless chitchat courtesy of Mikan's ever so active and loud mouth.

"You know, I can give you a job…" Rui suddenly changed their topic, which was at that time, was all about Barbie dolls.

"Huh?"

"You were looking for one, right? Well, I think I've got one nice position available for you."

'This is too good to be true, my luck, thank heavens, is pouring me blessings!' "Hontou?" Her eyes sparkled.

"Yep. You just wait till we get there. I'll be introducing you to my boss."

"Arigatou, I'm so glad I met you, Rui-san!" And she lunged over him, giving him a tight long hug."

Mikan blushed, realizing she's been hugging him for too long, and at the same time, let go of him, taking back a formal sitting position. They were silent after that. She dared not to look at his face, to not show him her blush. She didn't know that he was blushing too.

'What am I doing? Hugging strangers.. Urgh!'

With the silence that has lingered, Mikan kept her mind to the fashion show she was to partake, to keep her trance. 'I can do this! I am Mikan Sakura, and I know this MFAN operation would be a success.' (MFANmodel-for-a-night)

Pretty soon, they reached their destination

"This is it, Mi-chan. Go, enjoy yourself for a while, I'll get back to you later. Good luck." And Rui was gone after he gave his smile.

"Ok."

"Well, there aren't too many visitors for this party; I bet it's highly exclusive and poor-out."

Mikan kept roaming around the place, eager to not make herself bored, as you see, she was alone. She happened to pass by a very huge fire tree by the garden which was near a labyrinth, neatly decorated with different glows of lights. Not only it amazed her, but the whole of the venue, she kept on saying 'oohs' and 'aahs'.

And oh, how cute! There was this clannish tree house on one of the trees.

She might as well enjoy the fact that she's here.

Well, she thought this party would be the worst she ever gone into. She was only tagged, she was actually not invited but oh, things are just perfectly fine. The people are nice. Well, most of them consist of older folks. She now felt comfortable.

But her mind suddenly drifted to Natsume.

Oh well, he can't order her around. He was not to set where she was going, or at what time she was going home.

Only she can tell herself what to do, maybe her mom too.

Observing the people who seemed to be competing which of all outfits was most beautiful, Mikan tried to pry Natsume out of her head. Just this time.

"There isn't a stage or any platform anywhere. Where is the fashion show supposed to be?"

There was a huge pool,… cosy…

Some people were now having fun in the pool, in their swimming attires, playing with the balloons that were made to float there. Through the center of the pool was some kind of path or lane. She walked through it to reach the other side.

Wait, she just realized something by herself… That was new.

Yes, there isn't clearly a place set for a fashion show but the pool was divided by some sort of lane in the center. Does this mean that lane was going to be there aisle? What if water accidentally wet that lane?

She'd not just slip but might even go for a dive into the swimming pool!

There was even some kind of wall by the pool, would that serve as the border for the backstage?

And one important thing… she hated water.

Hated water not in the sense of not taking a bath. She hated water because,… she doesn't know how to swim! What if she dies because of this?

With horror, Mikan looked and checked the pool with a trembling face, OMG! It was so deep! It was like it was made for swimming competitions!

She was back in the garden, with a glass of unsettled wine in her fingers. Trying to gain back her composure, a hand suddenly grabbed her into a tent. Thank God that someone who grabbed her had her mouth covered or the whole party would be in tremble. She could've voiced out a loud shriek.

Facing that someone who had grabbed her, she could only mutter a question that illuminated both disbelief and happiness. "Ho-Hotaru?" What was next was a hug.

"D-don't ch-choke me, dunce!" She hit her head. "Ah, better." And, the clash separated.

"Rui, is this the girl?" She asked Rui, emerging from her back.

"Yep, she's her, alright."

"Are you serious she can do the task?" She scrutinized her with suspicion, from head to toe.

"Hey, and what could that mean?"

"Well, not my fault if this show turns to make people have a slate loose."

Mikan just followed her leaving a sweat dropping Rui behind, "Ne Hotaru, it's been long since you've comb my hair."

A gay (truly one) approached them, "Ms. Mikan Sakura, right? I'm your make-up artist and helper. Just call me Arashi _Mae_."

"Ah ok er, Arashi Mae." Mikan said, yearning disappointment, after learning that Hotaru was not the one looking after her for the measures for the show.

"Oh you know, I like your face." He said with eyes glittering, like some witch who'd cast spells on her or give her potions to interchange their faces.

"Arashi," Hotaru called out, goaded.

"Arashi Mae, Ms." Arashi Mae said pouting.

"Mr. Arashi Tsakaya, you help the others. Come Mikan, let's get you prepared." That made Arashi Mae pout more, and go to a leave.

"Hai." Mikan said enthusiastically.

**ÖöÖ**

"H-hi, I'm Triane Claire Shi." Natsume just rolled his eyes.

A tree house was on a big mahogany tree. The whole Tangerine Crew was in there, talking again. They had excused themselves from the other party guests about 20 minutes ago.

And now, Mr. Shi's daughter was bugging him. But that shouldn't be too surprising. He attracts girls like jewelry. Well, he was one.

They were seated around a round table. Unfortunately for Natsume, he sat beside that Triane girl, who has been stealing occasional glances at him since the meeting started.

When he didn't answer her, just looked at her for a while, and focused on the meeting, poor her, she just trained her eyes back to her father, who was speaking to everyone on behalf of him.

"Well, that's it for today gentlemen, and my beautiful Miss (winked at her daughter, Triane). Let's enjoy the party!" Mr. Shi announced, ending their meeting.

The oldies excitedly rushed off down the tree house, not wanting to miss more fun. Natsume just waited for all of them to get down. Finally when it was his turn, someone suddenly snagged his shirt (coat) from behind.

'I thought she was down already.' Obviously, it was Triane.

"What is it?"

"Natsume, c-can we be friends? (Natsume stared at her) W-we'll be on business starting from now, right? So can we?" Her head was dropped.

'Well, this girl isn't that bad compared to those after me, trying all their best to show off.'

"Let's go. You won't want to miss everything this party has to offer, would you?"

A smile crept over Triane's face as Natsume assisted her in going down.

**ÖöÖ**

A man grabbed the microphone drastically, fearing what his boss would do now that the fashion show hasn't started running yet when it's already 8:30. It should've started 20 minutes ago.

Well, there was some accident backstage. They're even lucky things were able to be fixed.

He drilled on. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I expect everyone's having a good time. Ha, everyone???"

The audience who were seated in stools in front of the theme for the night-decorated pool, cheered in response to the question.

There was a bored look on Natsume's face, as he was seated in the first row, with Triane by his side. The girl hasn't spoken much. That's good. At least he's found someone for company '_without' troubles ahead_.

The first set of Tangerine outfits which consisted of 35 and designed by Triane Claire Shi, were to be modeled.

"Now, may we enjoy the night more as we start the show!"

The first girl came out. She's got nice psyche that was shown by the dress she was wearing, too bad she didn't have a face.

Natsume has got to say… This Triane Shi girl is pretty good. He's heard she's only 24 like him and she got to create designs that have been crowded over by people in the market. She's made worldwide achievements. A graduate of the best modeling school in Paris, her face has appeared in magazines, and newspapers a lot of times already. Every fashion freak knows her.

Nothing to that. Talented people exist like him… Respected big with such a young age.

Natsume grew bored and bored as different faces went out and gave them their poses. Some of them were quite good-looking, and had pretty faces, but he didn't need to gawk and crowd over them.

He sees a beautiful woman every day, not just the 3Bs (really, Mikan has the brains? well, she's intelligent but she's clumsy at times), but the personality. She's quite unique, and she's one of the/those few this world has. He's got a wife he can drool over. Why concentrate on fantasizing over those models who he's sure can't even care for a sick and dirty stray cat?

Natsume intended to close his eyes but the host's irritating excited voice bug the hell out of him, making his eyes flutter as wide as ever.

"You know all of these models, don't you? But we've got one beautiful girl for tonight that isn't even one. You people can judge if she can enter the world of modeling and clothes after her walk!"

And by that, the model the host was referring to made her way for her catwalk.

Natsume gained curiosity, noticing the girl looked awfully familiar.

She featured casual, Tangerine look.

Cloaked in short fitting denim shorts that seemed to be her underwear, and as top: a white layer of extremely thin spaghetti over another black one which was also covered with an extended spaghetti style white-colored cleft by thin slits, she had brown locks, and the color of her eyes? Did she just wear contacts? They seemed to be, a rare combination of brown color… no, is it olive? It paired the teeny look of the bag she had, and the extremely high heeled shoes with laces reaching to her knees, on.

She looked really… good.

And as if, an electric current shock his coma-state mind, Natsume voiced out faintly, "M-mikan?"

**ÖöÖ**

A/n: Well, I hope the end part of this chap is worth a cliffie.. Actually, I cut the whole chapter.. It's way too long… I intended to cut this at page 12 (since it reached 24 pages) but later, chose to do the cut on page 16 (it's a bit of a cliffie)… Well, then.. hope you've enjoyed! Please review! Thanks ;)

Anyways, expect an upload from me either tomorrow… on Monday… or on Tuesday… Two of those 3 dates.. oh you know, for this chap's part 2 and chap 7.. An update for a day--hope that's good enough. Ah, my sem break's nearing its end!


	9. 06 Through Signs Part 2

ÖÖÖÖ ÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖ **My Heart's Back **ÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖ

By: **manimefrances**

**ÖööÖÖööÖ**

When a precious object like porcelain or a vase breaks, the pieces will just remain there on the floor when no one goes and plonks them to the garbage can. What if that object was broken by some baby while playing and no adult has come to know? Then, the pieces would be left untouched. Logically, it's the same as how things go. In what we think of a broken piece of technically one's life, we deem that we can never or we have totally left everything else that was. No, the pieces still lay there. They could still be together, they could be scattered. Wherever they are or how small every piece may seem after the wind of each day dishevels them further, we can still collect them. Collect every bit. Every bit adds to that we long to have back, to that the one, as a WHOLE.

**ÖööÖÖööÖ**

Disclaimed—

A/n: Hi!!! Here, as promised, I'm giving you Part 2 of 06. Through Signs!!! Thanks so much for the reviews! They keep me going. I have to go to school tomorrow. Huhuhuh.. I don't know what's wrong with my classmates. Why do we have to get ourselves hunched up to school when the other sections aren't the least bothered?! Well, I guess because a teacher of ours said so, demanding our presence… Actually, tomorrow (including 31) is an exception from this vacation. The sem break has officially ended… Only November's 1 and 2 are the real holiday dates (whatever, I'll just appear by the school gates tomorrow and come back on nov.5—heck, is this even vacation? Huhuhuh too short…)…Well then, I better stop with all my ramblings—Ah, never will it be for me to understand the goings and unfairness of the world (a good friend asked me to write that in words—hehe, didn't know how.. do u? ;P the world is one big puzzle piece)!

And… hehe (scratches head) I'd like to say sorry again.. I again haven't found the time to edit and proofread so.. Gomen ne! T.T

To Caritate – Woa… haven't really thought of that.. Yeah, I guess you're right… I've really done a lot with a single update… Woa (again)…. Hehe… I'll be reviewing 'Beauty Pageant Woes' the next time I'm online… My connection's way too slow… Speed's not enough to send a review… _Can't display page_—hate that! Hehe… Mwah, friend! ;)

To Sie the Story Eater – ** this has to be read!!! ** Oh my gawd!! I'm so sorry.. hehe, I mistook you as 'Sie-sama'… I mentioned Sie-sama in 06. Through Signs Part 1 and I really meant you.. I just checked your review and with your penname bearing 'Sie' on it, I guess I just assumed you as Sie-sama (poop!) I just realized this mistake, um, minutes ago… I haven't sent you a PM, have I? Hehe.. I'll be sending you one.. hehe ;)

To Sie-sama – ** this has to be read!!! ** I guess I owe you an apology too…. Gomen ne! hehe… ;)

To KuroTenshi11- - Definitely, they will! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it. ;)

To tuticuttie – Thank you so much!! You just urge me to go on and improve my antics. ;) But I'm afraid this update will be shorter compared to the last one.. I cut it (at page 16/24), remember? No worries.. I'll try to make the next chapter longer (well, I guess it is—don't know if I should cut it again or not) Hehe ;P

To ladalada – Hehe, thanks again! Mwah, friend! ;)

To kirei31 – Thanks for the review! And hey, I like your stories. ;)

To burden27 – haha… pouting hehe… jowk! -- not  Anyway, hope you enjoy this! Thanks again! ;)

And oh, I'd also like to thank those who've added me and this story to their lists… Arigatou! Hope you guys continue reading!

Well then, here it is.

**ÖÖ Chapter 6. Through Signs (Part 2)**

_ …last time _

_Natsume intended to close his eyes but the host's irritating excited voice bug the hell out of him, making his eyes flutter as wide as ever._

"_You know all of these models, don't you? But we've got one beautiful girl for tonight that isn't even one. You people can judge if she can enter the world of modeling and clothes after her walk!"_

_And by that, the model the host was referring to made her way for her catwalk._

_Natsume gained curiosity, noticing the girl looked awfully familiar._

_She featured casual, Tangerine look._

_Cloaked in short fitting denim shorts that seemed to be her underwear, and as top: a white layer of extremely thin spaghetti over another black one which was also covered with an extended spaghetti style white-colored cleft by thin slits, she had brown locks, and the color of her eyes? Did she just wear contacts? They seemed to be, a rare combination of brown color… no, is it olive? It paired the teeny look of the bag she had, and the extremely high heeled shoes with laces reaching to her knees, on._

_She looked really… good._

_And as if, an electric current shock his coma-state mind, Natsume voiced out faintly, "M-mikan?"_

_ÖöÖ_

_ now, the real update… _

Mikan's POV

'Oh no, I'm going to be out there next, Oh no.' I was panicking.

Hotaru patted my back, slightly smiling.

"Yeah, you're an idiot, but sometimes, idiots can do amazing things. Prove that to raise the flags of your clan up."

"Hey! Well…, you deserve a thank you," She hugged her, "despite the insults" she continued with a childlike voice and a pout, "Arigatou Hotaru! I'll do my best! Pray for me." And with that, she released her.

"Why should I? As if you're going to die..." Was her comment on the 'pray for me' thing.

Mikan laughed, "I might with mortification and embarrassment, that is. But that won't happen." She said now with confidence.

Their bestfriend-bestfriend lovey-dovey talk was cut by an excited ring of the host's voice. "You know all of these models, don't you? But we've got one beautiful girl for tonight that isn't even one. You people can judge if she can enter the world of modeling and clothes after her walk!"

"He's over exaggerating things…"

"Go on, baka. Don't trip."

With one last look, "I won't." And Mikan went on.

Rui arrived much to Hotaru's irritation, "Is Mikan off? Good luck to her."

Rui received a glare in response. 'What's with her? She isn't like that to me before… Have I done anything?' He looked at Hotaru puzzled, who walked a distance from her, watching the wide screen on the 'wall' that showed Mikan, so far, haven't tripped and fell.

And then, Rui just noticed Hotaru's eyes grow wide, a small smile creeping over her 'scary' face. Rui heard her say, "So, this is what he meant." His eyes curiously trailed on the monitor, where Hotaru's eyes were focused on, and with that, he saw his boss who had a shocked expression on.

"What's with Mr. Hyuga?" Rui uncaringly voiced his thoughts.

**ÖöÖ**

Triane Claire's POV

If I was alone in my room, I could've jumped 100 times already with glee. Now, all I could do was smile and produce a wide grin.

'Natsume, this is it… like I thought, I feel..ha… I was right and we—' I was cut off with these thoughts when Natsume mumbled something.

"M-mikan?"

I turned to look at him. His face couldn't be painted. My eyes trailed off to where his gaze was glued to. And there, one of the models in the casual wear I considered best of all I made for the first set, was walking high, confident and proud.

"You know her?"

End of Triane Claire's POV

**ÖöÖ**

Natsume's POV

"M-mikan?"

Is that really her? What the heck is she doing here? Did one of the maids inform her I was here?

"You know her?" I heard Triane say.

I didn't mind her. Then, somewhat, I saw Mikan staring at me. She somewhat flinched a bit but that went unnoticeable for the audience who just focused on how perfect she walked knowing it was her first time with the role. She reached the end of the walkway when she spotted me. She paused there for a while, whom I could see was embezzled with a look I couldn't recognize. And to not ruin her walk, she pretended to make several poses in the same spot she was in. I could tell she wasn't thinking straight, her body somewhat moved on its own to pose, as an excuse of her frozen on that spot.

And suddenly, she turned her back, back to the stage. The next model was waiting.

End of Natsume's POV

**ÖöÖ**

Mikan's POV

I was feeling all tense. At the backstage, I was confident but now here in front of all these people, the confidence I gained wavered. Things were different at the back stage and at the front stage.

Thinking to keep away from the discomfiture I might get at a high risk, I tried to walk my feet casually. That was what Ayami told me. Walk like you're at home, proud of the clothes you're wearing, as if they're the most beautiful created and you even created them yourself.

And that was it. It was as if, I suddenly fitted perfectly with the surroundings, feeling calm within my entities, like a camouflage blending with the environment. This was my first time. Of course, it would only be normal for me to get all twitchy and all. I just kept walking with the best walk my feet and legs could afford.

I had to go over my nervousness, or it would surely lead me to failure, lead me to tripping myself, to go for a dive.

But then, he was suddenly there. Like magic.

Natsume.

But beside him was a girl. And I tell you, even though I had only a glimpse of her, she's beautiful…

I unknowingly flinched when she faced him, her mouth opening, nudging his coat to get his attention. I couldn't hear what she's saying but somehow, I felt more encouragement to keep going.

Was this to attract and lure ('keep' would fit better) his attention towards me so that girl would go unnoticeable to him?

I know this feeling.

Yep, no doubt… jealousy. But why? I wouldn't even accept the job he offered to keep away from him.

With the heavy thoughts bugging me, I didn't notice that I've spent too much time for a pose on the same spot. Darn, move Mikan. So as an excuse, I moved for more poses, and then went to a stop, turning my back to all of them, heading for the back stage.

End of Mikan's POV

**ÖöÖ**

"You did great, Mi-chan!" Rui and the others were saying except of a few models, whom I didn't know why, was spitting fire at me.

"Eh, arigatou!" I said laughingly, as they took my hand for a shake.

Hotaru had managed to get the crowd off away from me by using her title as boss. "You people, don't forget the show (pointing to the monitor screen). Go back to your places, idiots."

"H-hai." And they quickly dissipated one by one.

"Mikan, what's with you?"

"Huh?"

"Natsume, right?"

"H-huh?"

"You saw that Hyuga with Ms. Shi. You were jealous."

Mikan's response came after about a minute of silence. If what she's thinking is true, the first sign so far is clear… jealousy.

"You could say that but why Hotaru?"

"What do you mean why, idiot? Because you still love him, duh."

"But I'd do anything to get separated from him."

"Do you?"

Hotaru's expression turned grim when from behind us Arashi Mae's voice perked out.

"Mi-chan, you're up after 5 more!"

"W-what? B-but.."

A model, who she knew was Kira Takahika, willed on to the conversation. "Yeah Mikan, besides you're the best to model the last outfit."

'I have a bad feeling about them. Acting nice when they look angry, are they being plastic? Nah, never mind.' Mikan thought as she blushed, after a while thinking the models fancied how she walked for a first-timer. "B-but.."

Another model strode in, "Yeah Mikan, I was supposed to wear this but I give it up for you." She held out a hanger with the suit Mikan was about to go for.

"What?????!!!!!" Mikan shrieked, as she blushed more.

The outfit… it would expose her too much.

"Just think of you wearing a bikini."

"But I haven't tried a bikini on. I only wear one-piece suits."

"Please Mikan-chan." One of them said it with a 'chan' though before, they only referred to her as Mikan.

'Is this the start of my career as a gulp model? HOHO!!'

"Besides, you're the only one of all of us here who's **too fat** to do so. So, will you model for us?" One said with a big hateful smile.

Mikan's POV

"_Besides, you're the only one of all of us here who's __**too fat**__ to do so. So, will you model for us?" One said with a big hateful smile._

I was astonished.

Hotaru, who has kept silent when Arashi Mae has called over me, spoke up.

"Well, I'd prefer her body than yours idiots."

"Hotaru…"

"Nice adjective, huh? I thought 'fat' was used for big people. Correction, grade one scholars, 'fat' isn't the right term for someone who has boobs unlike those who has the same measure for the chest with the waist."

A smile made its way over my 'punched' face.

The jealous models didn't give a come back, they kept silent.

"Mikan, go for it."

"Hotaru…"

Hotaru's voice unusually went louder, "You're the only one who can wear it who'd look sexy, showing your boobs off."

I went for another blush.

And with Arashi Mae with us, Hotaru helped me change quickly.

End of Mikan's POV

**ÖöÖ**

All of the models were now standing side by side with different outfits on the stage by the opposite side of the pool.

Someone was missing and it was noted by all the watchers of the show. Where's the brunette girl?

"People, do I sense satisfaction?" Again, it was the host.

Though disappointment was present in the air for she wasn't there, there was a cheer after the question was made.

"Well, that was it for the first set of Tangerine outfits. But now, we're portraying one last outfit which unfortunately, will be released in production for the 2nd set.

"Aaw…." the audience mumbled as an additional to their discontent.

"The 2nd set will have a theme of SSS: sensual, sexy, and suggestive. But wouldn't it be great for all of us? We'll get to see ahead of everyone else a Tangerine outfit yet to be produced."

The audience was silent, ready to see the outfit talked about, forgetting about the brunette.

Though, a pair of eyes searched among all the faces on stage. 'Where the hell is the idiot? Has she refused to come out front knowing I'm here?' Natsume thought.

Some guy gave a piece of paper to the announcer.

"And oh, before anything else, how do you find girl # 26? You know, the first-timer?"

A cheer, which was the loudest of all cheers produced, gave on.

"So, you like her, well, this would be good news for again, let's welcome her back to stage!"

A cheer as wild as the recent one, made its way from _everyone_'s mouths.

And there she was, emerging to walk her way to them.

Her presence made everyone silent, as they watched her.

Blushing, Natsume groaned inwardly when he saw what she was wearing. She didn't seem to have any clothes on, she was like naked.

Natsume's POV

'Crap' And more cursing went and dissolved with my thoughts seeing how the old men around drooled at the sight.

I mean, I have seen her naked before, well, duh, many of times. We're husband and wife, in case you've forgot but she was off limits to me. I'm her husband, the only one allowed and has the right.

This time, her eyes didn't avert at my spot. She focused to the front and with one twirl, showing all of the sides of her body, she went to her back and stood in line with the models that were on stage.

When she was on her place, the audience cheered and cheered that I think had an extent for a minute.

I just kept silent though on my face, a smile was tugged on.

It's a miracle she didn't trip or fall like the klutz she is. Good. Cause if she did, I'd have to dive over the pool and save a drowning idiot.

End of Natsume's POV

**ÖöÖ**

(A/n: I've labeled someone's POV because there were other people except Mikan and Natsume who had them. Well, maybe just of Triane Claire's but I just did to prevent confusion. But now, I'm not labeling POVs, since all of them would consist of Mikan and Natsume's only.)

The fashion show has ended minutes ago, and by now, the people were back to talking, and clearly, most of their topics was about my wife. The klutz who haven't been a klutz for the night.

The Shi girl was still with me or should I just call her the Triane girl? Why does her name resemble a train? Whatever… I was getting sick of her following me to everywhere I went. I just had to get rid of her. Sorry for her but I don't have a choice. I've got better things to attend to.

And, the primary and number one on the list is to go see Mikan Hyuga.

I walked to a tree's direction and as suspected, Shi girl or whatever was behind me. She even held 2 wine glasses, of which she offered 1 to me. I accepted it just to leave it on a flat surface where I was sited.

She sat by a trunk across me. When she started to open her mouth for a conversation, I stood up.

"Ms. Shi, stay." I said as formal as I could though I know it sounded like I was talking to a dog with the word I used, 'Stay.'

Now, where do I find her?

**ÖöÖ**

Mikan paced restlessly around the well-trimmed bushes, the glass she held threatening to fall. Indeed, some liquid in it already found its way to the ground. People eyed her, on their faces clearly showing thoughts on how to interact with the girl, but later dropping the stupor. Though, none came trudging to speak to her, not even one from the men who leered their obvious frantic eyes in search of her sight.

Perhaps they understood they wouldn't acquire much from attempting to near her now, obviously with her out-of-the world trance. Hmm.. later, privacy would feel really nice. Besides, men, whether young or old had made sure hours before that they came to this event with partners on their side. Trouble of old irate wives sneering at them and clearing their point that they were (very) old enough to be irresponsible wouldn't glorify their name, with the reporters' eyes open wide every corner there is in this maze of people. Young men wouldn't want to be devoured too by their little girl friends, who developed an eye of anger for the pretty Sakura just after the fashion show.

The environment amidst all the laughing behind every conversation clearly had something more rubbed into it and it was because of her. But Mikan needn't pay any heed for she was too concerned in her flashbacks. That Ms. Shi… she's a threat.

Mikan who has been trying her hardest to eavesdrop between natters while trying to appear uninterested, had just acquired information that it was their first time to come to really face the Ms. Shi in personal. Of course, they know her. Like, she's 'the Ms. Shi'. So, Natsume and the girl has just met, for she heard that Ms. Shi, not for this business thing, never wanted to come back home to Japan after.. well, whatever, she's just not an eavesdropper, Mikan has had some difficulties catching up every word.

But, what was she gonna do? No, why won't she just do nothing and not think about it at all? But she just cleared out over her that the Ms. Shi was a threat, why would she keep her silence? No, maybe she'll have to revolt. Her mother, remember? Well, it would be ok if their coming-back-together-act would not really be on the go; it's just an act ever so. It would be ok as long as her mother thinks they're really back on the limelight. Hmm… but had she not have any conscience. Surely she'd not want to think over the fact that if ever her mother leaves, she'll have to have a happiness felt from deceit. Her mother deserves something better. Wait, dumb mind! Her mother wouldn't leave her! Ok, ok, thoughts slow down.

Minutes ago when the show had ended, the host cleared the stage to present the creator of the wonderful clothes. Triane Claire Shi nodded through all of the claps and stood for a short speech.

"_Everyone, thank you so much! As you know, everything's just unfamiliar but I know this would pass. I just hope I'm being welcomed here truly by __**all (emphasized)**__ and if ever I step on anyone's toes," she smiled gaily at the models, which Mikan knew was sincere. She inhaled deeply, throwing Mikan another taciturn but kind smile as she turned her back to the audience to face the models, "you should know that I'm Triane Claire Shi, a girl who has scorched alive from all of Hollywood's troubles and I could easily create one for you." She laughed then along with the audience, presenting what she just said as a joke. "My models… __**I hold you (emphasized)**__… you'll see, let's entertain Japan with fashion."_

Mikan shrugged at that, remembering the long look Shi had given her. As Shi had stared, she had done the same in return. And that bore something she can't quite define. But those eyes… the face… How could she be too familiar? It's as if Mikan knows her, as if she sees her everyday. And her stare clearly showed her _resentment_ for her, those eyes looked at her with _marked anger_. Yeah, obviously because of Natsume.

(A/n: I've italicized the words, 'resentment' and 'marked anger' for a cause. You'll find out why.. hehe… in the next chapters. Well, maybe it's obvious. ? )

"Ok, weird. My night, as I thought it wouldn't, is ruined! That Shi girl, what's up with—Oh, Natsume! I'm sure he'd be no help; he'd worsen everything. He doesn't have to see me."

Settling on a bench back a tree, Mikan stayed quiet, her thoughts once again falling to the matter on Ms. Shi.

Why is it that she feels like she'd want those eyes to not stop looking at her? Why, even with her dark stare, would she want to be noticed and looked by her like for eternity? And why was it that she (Mikan) felt that it would be happiness for Shi to have Natsume? It's just too much, how could she feel this for a.. for a threat? Did she hate Natsume this much? To have him away with her not doing anything? Was she wrong after all?

"Mi-chan, I'm glad I found you. I suggest we talk to my boss no, shall we? He hates parties and who knows if he'll go home ahead." Rui was panting a bit, after saying that urgently.

After some time when Mikan paid no response, he spoke again with a chuckle. "Mikan-chan…" Alerted, Mikan gave an 'oh' noting Rui had appeared without her noticing, and even found her. Mikan's lips tilted over the tip of the glass which had a little wine left, her thoughts of what had happened completely settled before her now. "Ok. So, where is he?" Mikan's eyes searched over the faces of people through the indent of the leaves that hang through the thick branches. She imagined them wink at her again so preferably, she lowered back to her seat… Old men... Mikan just shrugged.

"Ah, I guess I've got to find him first, hehe." This made Mikan sweat drop.

"Oh, ok."

"Just stay here, ok?" And he disappeared to the rest of the crowd.

Hotaru said she had things to be busy of. So, Mikan and she were just going to meet after this party was over. Mikan was to sleep at her place tonight.

Mikan hoped Natsume won't find her. All she just had to do was to hide.

"Oh great, hide and seek. Now, I really seem like a kid." Mikan mumbled with sarcasm, deciding perhaps that the mob would be a fitter hiding place than to act like a total stupid town girl hiding from civilization. She appeared through the people, blending in. Rui wouldn't have a hard time finding her if she'd just stay near the spot he had left her.

"Yep, I miss our games… I miss our childhood, little miss." A shattering sound was heard as the now empty-glass glass she was holding slipped from her hands, garnering all attention towards them as a man held her tight, giving her a blow on the lips.

Adding to that, among the audiences, Natsume Hyuga was one of them.

A/n: Uh-uh… Natsume, don't blow up just yet… Wait for your chance to unveil you rage in the next chappie! Ahhh!!!

Well, bye for now! Just watch out for my next update. Hope you enjoyed this chap… ;D Ahhhhhhh, please review!! Got to run now before I die with Natsume's flames!

And oh wrinkles head and winks eyes , I've decided over one fact I'll have to use with this strory.. I've thought of it, and debated with my own self, including 2 classmates of mine (who seem to be the only supporters of my story from class—huhuh!!).. **They have Alices here**… Well, **some of them**, at least… Please comment on this.. I'd like to know what you think.. Tell me also the characters you'd want to end up with an Alice and those who you'd want to remain as normal (can I say freaks of nature? Hehe)..

Ahh!!! Natsume, I am not the one you're supposed be grilling!!


	10. 07 Another Sign Yet Again

ÖÖÖÖ ÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖ **My Heart's Back **ÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖ

By: **manimefrances**

**ÖööÖÖööÖ**

When a precious object like porcelain or a vase breaks, the pieces will just remain there on the floor when no one goes and plonks them to the garbage can. What if that object was broken by some baby while playing and no adult has come to know? Then, the pieces would be left untouched. Logically, it's the same as how things go. In what we think of a broken piece of technically one's life, we deem that we can never or we have totally left everything else that was. No, the pieces still lay there. They could still be together, they could be scattered. Wherever they are or how small every piece may seem after the wind of each day dishevels them further, we can still collect them. Collect every bit. Every bit adds to that we long to have back, to that the one, as a WHOLE.

**ÖööÖÖööÖ**

Disclaimed—

A/n: This thing of them having Alices.. it's part of the additional to the plot. I've had a lot of planning and thinking but haha, I haven't turned it into typing. I sure want to proceed and get to the point when everything gets revealed (:0)—that'll be the climax of course.

(**This has to be read!!!**)To Sie-sama/Sie the Story Eater – I'm so sorry! I made another mistake again! Hehe, I just learned that you've changed your penname.. I was unaware of what I was saying last time.. Hehe…

Thanks for the reviews and for the PM (s)! They really mean a lot! (: Hope you all keep on reading and reviewing!

To SnowCharms – Thanks for the PM. Yeah.. Natsume cannot not have his flames. I don't know about Mikan… Well.. I am not yet sure. And that Triane girl? –not spoiling more- It's just this: the whole story revolves around these 3. And take note, it's not all about jealousy and rivalry—Tehee!

To Caritate- Hehe… nakokonsensya ako… You have to drink coffee tuloy.. It's bad! Hehe, maybe it is pero pag nasobrahan na.. hehe.. You'll know in this chappie who that crazy guy is.. And you should sleep! ;P Anyway, I'm glad you think the idea of some having Alices is ok!

To ladalada – Thanks! Here's my update (ngek… late again-a bit)! ;P

To anime-fangirl-o.0-vm – Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like the story! And I'm happy too to know you're a Filipino! Kaya nga gustong gusto ko ang site na ito… hehe… (:

To tuticuttie – I'm glad you do! Hehe, here's my update then—hope you like it as much!

To burden27 – Natsume cannot kill him yet and he will not be able to do that—haha, I've got a better prison for him compared to death! Haha, I' evil! And oh, I didn't cut this chapter—short na nga eh! Hehe! ;P

To -Shad0wpLay- That's right. It was not Natsume who had the chance to savor Mikan's lips.. Poor Triane—seems like a lot of people hate her! But hmmm.. –not spoiling- Well, you'll find out in this chappie! nn

To Cupid's Diary – Oh God! Really, really?! You're from CDO?! Wow, I'm so happy! And excited! Hehe, it's just una pa ni nga nakakita ko ug member danhi ani nga site nga taga Cagayan! Yey, yey! Can we be better friends? I'm from Bugo, how about you? Hehe, well.. sorry… hehe, I'm just so glad to know ur a Kagay-anon! Well, here's Chapter 7. Hope you continue reading and reviewing!

To Triane Claire Lastimosa – Count all the you can find. Vocab nato sa Eng, inday! Tehee!!!!!! Hehe, la lang… gituyo jud nako. Gamay ra this time pewo sa next, hehe… ambot.. _kung naa pa_!! nn

;0

:0

;D

:D

;P

:P

;p

:p

XD

SD

n n

N N

oO

Oo

00

T.T

D D

d d

;0)

:0)

0 . 0,,

Haha, going crazy—I am! I'm trying to get into a list all the possible faces one can form through the keyboard which the ff browser could display.. There's just too many of them… :p I'm feeling happy right now—a lone (but feeling carefree and insouciant) figure hoping for the official-back-to-school-with-no-retentions-date to fly to a farther spot on the November calendar.

Anyway, before anyone can give this to you…

I'd like to give you the pleasure to hear from me…

with a warm smile…

…a _**MERRY CHRISTMAS**_!!!

**ÖÖ** **Chapter 7. Another Sign Yet Again**

Algebra is something common and perpetual in life and this time, it might be one of the ways to represent what's currently going on with this story.

2x + x 3, where x is the hit, or the slap, or the whack

After being pushed hard down the damps, the guy earned a slap on the face. And not too long after he stood from being low on the soil, here comes a punch on his stomach.

See? 3 hits in a row? 2x: pushed and slapped by a girl… x: getting punched on the stomach…

Ouch, that must've hurt.

Now, before our minds go around the twirl of this sudden math example popping out, we better go back to the real story.

More fussing-deep-about-the-stupid-event idiots crowded a group of 3, who were supposedly made the stars for the night. Though, these 3 weren't too happy about that.

"Kyaaaaaa!!!" Touching her tingly lips, Mikan's wails erupted throughout the place, driving even chefs to take a look outside of the room they were locked in: the kitchen. After this party, by tomorrow, it would be an assurance that news would spread that fire has blazed a fourth of the kitchen in the scene where the Tangerine opening party has been conducted. Reason: unattended oven.

This clearly meant Mikan Sakura just caused trouble… a lot of it.

"Oh, little miss, pls. don't break your voice with a scream! Why?! You're not contented are you that our kiss hasn't lasted for more than a minute?" The guy cried dumbly, abhorring a picture of a lunatic.

Recognizing the guy, Mikan intuitively hid behind the nearest hiding area she could find. Not caring if that hiding spot was Natsume's back. Natsume just stood there spitting fire.

"A-albert…" Mikan whimpered softly, flexing fear with it. This, Natsume heard though he didn't see how Mikan's face looked. She looked like she'd die any second from now if Albert was to get closer.

"Stupid idiot, how dare you kiss my wife!" Natsume's voice boomed.

"W-wife?" The young girls and lads fainted. Mikan Sakura, the girl they started dreaming off after she showed off in the fashion show already belonged to someone! And, to someone like Natsume Hyuga to make it worst. On the other hand, girls were dying of the thought that their Natsume… Natsume Hyuga was a married man!

A girl conjured to them, from the crowd of people who might've been thinking, 'Oh, I'm glad I've attended this party. I got to watch an extra soap opera on shooting. And extra confidential news too! '

"Brother!" The girl called. It was Shi girl, who not too long ago, acted like a dog in one of Natsume's schemes. With all the tension, it wasn't a least bit surprising that the strain of weirdness over what Mikan felt over Triane Shi didn't come to her now.

Triane looked at Natsume apologetically, "I'm sorry about my brother. He causes troubles wherever he's around."

Then she twirled her eyes around, looking for people. As expected, two men in full white uniforms popped out.

Albert tried to daze off for a run as he spotted the newly arrived men but he completely lost to them, and was dragged away into an ambulance, and out of the party.

Everyone watched the speeding ambulance disappear from their sight solemnly, entrapped by the music of the fading sirens. And almost the entire population fell down though most sweat dropped when the words, **Tokyo Mental Hospital **were made out from an i.d—one which one of the men-in-white had lost after a struggle to bag one susceptible scapegoat.

After all has been settled, with Triane repeating uncountable bows of apologies, Natsume dug into Mikan's wrist, and dragged her to somewhere more private.

"I-I p-pity Albert, y-you shouldn't have punched him hard on the stomach." Mikan said, starting an awkward conversation, with Natsume's hand still clamped to hers.

"Well, to start of, it wasn't me who attacked him twice. And who's that stupid guy anyway?!" Was his outraged remark.

"Poor mental…" She mumbled her reply, more of like to herself, as if he hasn't asked anything.

Natsume decided the subject could be given consideration the next time. Things were just too broken now to be pushed down a notch more. Both just sat and stayed there under the trees which were blocking the shade of the moon to reach and cover their earn faces. The noise coming from the party nearby didn't seem to be a bother.

How good 'privacy' felt.

**ÖÖ**

With surroundings endued with apparent ennui, Natsume decided it was time to put more action to the scene. This party was after all prepared by an old man. What was there to expect? Dreary as it seems, no one of a humdrum will ever come up with an energy blower.

"Baka..."

Kiss… That should do it.

"…I won't allow not getting one when some other did." As Mikan faced him in response to his call, SMOOGH his lips went to cover hers. Mikan's fast recoil of a gasp did both a favor.

'Natsu-sume….'

And that kiss went deeper, her gasp coaxing Natsume's tongue to delve in and intertwine with hers. Natsume slid his arms around her waist and pressed her petite body against his lean form; she raised her arms and clung to his neck to cope up. The passion they shared intensified.

Slowly with Natsume's hand at her back for support, Mikan's back carefully touched the ground. She was now lying in there, with Natsume on top kissing her nape, raging ablaze.

"Natsume…" she moaned. "… w-we can't... '_do it here_'," she said, knowing well what it would procure to lie on the dampness of the grass matting.

Natsume nibbled her left ear playfully, "Play later." He said, contented to how strong he still affected her, as he stood back to a straight sit, and finally to a stand.

"Have you been drinking a lot?" He shot at her suddenly.

"Eh, just a little… Why?"

"Your mouth tastes of red wine… that might just get this enthused." He said with a knowing look. Yada, yada, again Mikan blushed, not able to control her reaction. She's still supposed to 'hate' him, right? Well…

Changing the topic, "Why don't we have you twirled around on stage, hmmm… my _fatuous phat_ wife?" Natsume stood up, teasing her with one of his knacks.

"Huh?" She voiced out, confused through her thoughts. "Fat?! Not! Hmmph!" No Mikan, P-H-A-T.. haha.. You're as gullible as ever and you'll never be wise—Amass my bet to that.

Finally accepting his hand, she was handed a look of him annoyed and a crumpled piece of paper,. Printed on its velvety but now crinkly side was the 'schedule' arranged for the whole of the night's revelry. Mikan's wrist watch struck 10: 00. Exactly the time for ballroom dancing. The paper said so.

**ÖöÖ**

From a distance concealed by large trees and bushes, a girl clenched her fists, tears running down. Her shaking figure vouched the appearance of an old man, who from behind hugged her, not really providing comfort.

"Don't worry, my dear." A kind voice trailed off in a whisper, not wanting to be discovered. "We'll think of a plan. You know dear me is crazier than Albert… crazy to give you everything." The kindness that was once his tone was replaced by a malevolent and vindictive one that could even make the devil alert.

Slowly but with force that wasn't needed, the girl grasped his wrinkled and calloused hands off her, "You better… remember, I haven't forgiven you yet."

And she walked away with one thought in her head, 'Mikan Sakura, sorry but… Natsume shall be mine…' followed by his dear 'father'.

So much for privacy.

**ÖöÖ**

The two (who else?) went over again, garnering the attention of everyone around as they swayed competitively with other old couples, beating their bodies to the music flow.

_Now playing: Sway by Micheal Bubble_

"Natsume, everyone in the dancing floor are all oldies!" Out came her whine.

"So what? As long as I get to hold you, we'll continue to dance." He said indifferently, making her totally shut upped with a blush.

'Oh Nastume,.. old songs are romantic… love the rhythm…' Mikan gave in.

And surely soon, young couples danced with them, outnumbering the old people dancing as more of them stopped, unable to fight the pain of arthritis.

Mikan couldn't help but smile. Her face was unseen from him; her head rested on his shoulder (he's obviously taller than her). Closing her eyes, Mikan pried all her attention to the wave of their bodies moving, all her esoteric insides bursting too much with emotion, leaving her even puzzled. This was one thing that rarely happened and she should take caution to make it last longer. She was enjoying the night with him, and nothing and no one's gonna spoil that.

'Sorry Hotaru… Guess I'm not staying at your house tonight, just some other time.'

**ÖöÖ**

The dance was now long over…

"Ne, why didn't you tell me you're attending a party?"

"I should be the one asking you that, witless girl."

"Mi-chan!" Natsume and Mikan looked up to see the caller.

"Ah, eh, Mrs. and Mr. Hyuga!" He called again, dropping 'Mi-chan' off. He sure didn't want to cross any lines that he knew, from Mr. Hyuga's aura over the girl, was evident and sure to exist.

"Mr. Tsuka, I'm glad you're finally here. Call the FC2, and tell them I do not agree with their conditions." Natsume suddenly blurted out, earning him a confused face from Mikan.

"Yes, boss." Rui said obediently as he withdrew his cellular phone from his pocket.

"Hey wait," Can't ask and bother Rui for he's on the phone, she turned over to Natsume instead. "You mean.. you're his b-boss?" She said unbelievingly.

"Rui Tsuka is one of my business consultants," He replied with a questioning look.

"Oh, ok."

'However I tried to look for another job, I still fell to chances of him being my boss. It seems that the heavens totally have assigned a final pick for me. There's no use in avoiding.'

Mikan glanced at Rui for a while, who was by a tree, steady on the phone. He seemed to be having a hard time with the one on the other side of the call. She looked at Natsume.

"Natsume, when do I start my job as your secretary?" She said, beaming a smile.

For a while, Natsume just looked at her. He heaved a small smile back, "Tomorrow."

"Ok… Now back to our conversation, why didn't you tell me Natsume?"

"Baka, if you only were home, then I should've told you back at the house."

Then suddenly, she remembered how her recent 3 consecutive days were spent with so much suffering: her job hunting exploit… "It was your fault why I had to sweat for hours looking for a decent job!" She playfully hit his head with one of her shoes.

"Correction, your fault for saying NO when at the end, you were to say YES." Natsume retorted, drawing his tongue out at her just to provoke her.

"Humph, I take my word back you stupid 'what's the right term?' STUPID! I, the ethical professional, Mikan Sakura ain't gonna be your secretary!"

"I thought moral professionals are honest people."

"Whatever! So, as not to destroy my picture with ethical as the label then… I'm resigning from the job! Thank you…"

"Yes, thank yourself… How stupid of you to resign when you haven't started yet." He said disdainfully.

"Fine! I'll work for a few days, and resign!" She said jokingly, embezzling a serious look.

"You know you can't…" Natsume locked his gaze with hers with a sly smile, making her flinch. Mikan had to avert her gaze; she might burst with humiliation.

"My face too handsome to make your eyes ache?" He questioned innocent-conceitedly.

"Such pride, Hyuga… Where's your superego, huh? Oh, I forgot you don't have one…" She said, smiling with a burlesqued face.

He just smirked.

Natsume was about to go on with his teasing when he eyed Rui Tsuka at what he presumed at a distance that was flailing boundaries with his and Mikan's tete-a-tete.

"The deal is off, Mr. Hyuga. I've finished the conversation."

"Good."

"I better go now,"

"I'll call you if I need something." Natsume said with a nod.

"And oh, Mi-Mrs. Hyuga, you did well in the fashion show. I congratulate you both." Rui said with a big smile, turning to a leave.

"Wait Rui-san! Why be so formal? You can call me Mi-chan!"

"Ah, Mrs. Hyu—"

"Natsume, for a while…" Mikan said as she stood over Rui, dragging him steps away from Natsume, out of hearing distance.

"Mrs. Hyu—"

Mikan laughed. "Rui-san, why the worry?! (sigh) People calling me Mrs. Hyuga makes me feel so old." And then she shrugged. "Mi-chan, okay?"

"O-kay…"

"Rui-san, thank you so much!"

"Huh? Why?" And without a word, Mikan embraced him for a second, and she went back to Natsume.

Ineptly, Rui Tsuka left the area with one last glance back to the Hyugas, nodding with only one thought in mind. 'Oh no, Mi-chan! Mr. Hyuga, don't fire me!' This fear was increased with the look on his boss' face. He didn't look a bit… gulp, pleasant.

**ÖÖ**

Natsume's POV

I was enjoying the feel of things with the baka when Rui Tsuka suddenly approached us back again, informing me of another job well done.

Rui Tsuka sure is reliable.

But the idiot suddenly grabbed Tsuka and talked to him. I just stayed there… on where I was sitting, and steadily observed them. It was like they were kids, and Mikan was telling him the biggest secret of her life. Darn, because their faces were so close. I only saw the side views of their faces since their backs were at me, and I could tell the idiot was again oblivious—she was oblivious to the fact that Tsuka was blushing.

Trying hard to control myself, I dared not to move and shift from my position. But the flare of jealousy continued to burn my blood. Damn Mikan, damn her! Why is she acting friendly all of a sudden to that Tsuka? Is she doing this on purpose to get back at me?

Nah, that stupid klutz is just like this to everyone. My mind started taking to 2 sides, in which to believe. When I saw that Mikan was done with what she was saying to him, I felt relieved.

Urgh, great… Now, I want to punch someone. God, make it rain with punching bags I could use my controlled anger on!

I just felt I needed to murder Tsuka when Mikan suddenly hugged him. Though it was only for a split second or so, how dare that woman display her affection to another man in front of me! In front of my face!

Hmm…. that idiot might want a strangle on the neck.

By that, she went over me, clung into my arm, as if nothing happened, and stupid-ically waved her hand to Tsuka, fitting into giggles as Tsuka turned back his face to us for a last glance and a nod.

This girl… Everyone would want and adore children but not this one… She was so damn irritating! If not only I love her (whatever), I could've strangled her neck the time she went back to my side, as I've told you so.

Note: Rui Tsuka isn't someone to rely on… and to trust.

End of Natsume's POV

**ÖÖ**

Mikan's POV

Good God, thank you so much! I'm glad I met him… Rui Tsuka!

Natsume must thank him someday…. Why?

Well, Rui-san made me realize something. I think I've mentioned why a while ago but for the sake of the readers, well, I just realized Natsume might really be the one for me!

Yes, I still have this negative feeling towards him down within me because of what's happened before but for now, I might as well set that aside for a change. I'm not getting anything good and profitable from it anyway. As well as money since now, I need Natsume's job offer to pay me for my mom's medical need history sake.

I've spent hours, and even days looking for a job. I was confident I'd get one in my first interview but I didn't. Now, I fell to Natsume Hyuga's hands.

Even Rui-san, he was to lead me to his boss which I now know is really Natsume.

Destiny just disagrees to my plan of revolt against Natsume, ne?

Maybe that was because we were already planned to be.

Ha……… For all I care, this was a new sign: the second sign.

And… hate? I don't know; I just don't feel it. It's just unbelievable that I had that in my system for long. And about that Shi girl? Nah, whatever that is, I'm fighting. She's just new to the scene. Let's just say I've scorched alive from Natsume and his troubles for like the millionth time that it'd make no difference for me to be involved in another.

End of Mikan's POV

**ÖöÖ**

The party was getting YAWN boring again…

No singles went near the couple as Natsume gave death glares to girls especially the guys who were practically drooling over his wife AGAIN.

The older folks just gave nods and smiles. The old men who were also drooling before over Mrs. Hyuga like love-whacked boys were now acting prim. Of course, they would and they should, now that they know Natsume Hyuga could be a possible enemy.

Hmm… Back to Mikan… Actually, she was in a mood swing that just had ended a minute ago.

Remember that sweet thing that happened between the 2 on the damp soil not so long ago, in which they considered private between them?

After some talking and strolling around, Mikan practically looked smug. She was so disappointed.

Mikan had her hair loose covering the whole of her back, and when Natsume played with her locks, they learned that there was a big snot of mud on a part of her silk dress.

Mikan had to change. Hmmm… what a waste! And she liked that outfit too! Not that she actually owned it, for it was one of the clothes handed for the show but still! Well, maybe she did need to change. She was feeling all hot eew… Strands of hair stuck to her back with sweat.

Natsume groaned, remembering why more drooling moments were on the go. It was clearly because of his best friend's stupid soon-to-be-wife-in-6-months-time-girl.

"_Here…" Hotaru handed her a small paper bag._

"_Thank you! Uhm, where shall I change?"_

"_Here."_

"_Huh?_

"_Mikan, remember that even back to the show, our changing room was right here?" She asked with a bored look, 'Duh!'_

"_Go change… I'll just turn my back." Natsume cut through them._

"_Hotaru, help me change."_

"_No, I have business to attend to."_

"_Then, who will?" She perked out like a kid._

_Hotaru pointed out to Natsume maliciously who was still looking at them, "And besides, what's the deal if he sees you? Anyway Mikan, he's saw the whole of you a lot of times already."_

_And then she went off, not caring if Natsume Hyuga was now a boss._

"_Hotaru!!!!" Mikan whined._

"_Fine, I'll help you baka even if it means the sight will kill me…" (A/n: Mikan gets this as an insult, but it isn't really one.)_

"_Hey! J-just, unzip the zipper ok, and you can turn around."_

"…_Besides, that Imai might just be right." Natsume said, before he turned around after her wife's orders._

_Natsume was staring at Mikan for minutes now. Maybe that Imai has some more things in her mind._

_Great, she was like an angel coming to Mikan's aide, but guess what? Now, Mikan seemed naked ('more'—if possible) in her attire._

_And there was Imai back from her so-called 'business' with an amused look on how Natsume looked (ogled) at her best friend. She tossed a folder at him._

_Catching the folder with his right hand, Natsume stirred from his daze, and took off his jacket, giving it to her. "Here. You might get cold. So much for a best friend not acting one."_

"_Whatever Hyuga. Just check the folder." Hotaru 'hissed' in a monotone._

_And before she completely left, "Hyuga…"she stared at him for some seconds. At that, she looked away to gaze at a clueless Mikan who was busy freeing her hair from tangles. Hotaru looked back at Natsume, who as ever, had that same apathy in his features._

"_And oh, Ruka says he'll just call you maybe tomorrow." And, she was gone…_

"_Ruka-pyon!" Mikan mumbled, jumping. "Yehey! Yehey!"_

_He just rolled his eyes at her, thinking how she could act like that._

And so there, that was it.

And now, the Hyugas have decided to go home. THUMP THUMP Mikan's heart was racing wild.

"Mr. Hyuga, you sure you'r—"

"Yes, we're going. Good night Mr. Shi, Ms. Shi." He said as he grabbed Mikan's wrist.

Mikan, being grabbed by Natsume, just stared at the Shi figures. Suddenly, though the two Shis obviously had not even an inch of resemblance, they just looked like daughter and father—which was indeed believed to be. Each of their faces matched and quite resembled the roar that adjuncted (A/n: Tehee! Made it a verb, hehe!) people when mad.

A cab stopped in front of them.

"Natsume, you haven't brought your ca—" _Car._

"Wewere picked up by Mr. Shi's limo." He said, pointing to a limousine which was parked by the corner of a wall of some weird graffiti.

Oh, limos all look the same but this one was more familiar. **JapanH678**, it said on a plate attached to the center of the back portion.

Japan H678… Un-mistaking-ly, it was….

Just about time when Natsume had already pushed Mikan inside the cab and it already in motion, Mikan just had to shout. "My car!!!!!!!!!!"

11:45 PM Not all people favored sleep at this hour of night. One was even involved in an informal caucus of shouts.

**ÖÖ**

Natsume's POV

2:08 AM Whew… Finally, his ears aren't hurting anymore.

The idiot has been hysterics all night long, grieving for a dead car.

Poor thing… Poor stupid thing.

The idiot has been completely forgetful. Who in the right mind would speed off to some party and leave his/her car in an open parking lot, and to make things 'better', leave a door open?

Mikan was on the bed, looking at space, her face evident of hours of crying… 2 hours and 23 minutes.

What is she? If he hadn't mentioned things about Mr. Shi's limo, then it could be days before she gets to realize and know that her car has been transformed into a useless piece of junk.

The people whom Natsume had sent to go for her car reported the news about two hours ago and after that, Mikan has been acting more than Albert. Thankfully, there was not a mental illness record in the Sakura family bloodline to get to a reasoning that she's going more than mad… insane.

Shoo thoughts! Why think of his wife as insane? Now, that would be… insane.

Her throat must've constricted out of hours of sounding and shouting now that she's quiet.

"Mikan, step out of it. Just for a stupid car.. tsk " I said as I pinned my eyes to a photo taken by my men.

Two wheels were scattered, and the car was like made fun off, the sides of it battered, the straight supports bunkered and crumpled, and glass pieces which formerly consisted the windows were scattered.

She didn't answer me.

"Mikan, you could always get a new one!" Anger was evident in my voice, trying to scold her or something. I shook her shoulders.

"You must think I'm going crazy," then she laughed "You know, I'm not crying all for the car, it's just that it's too painful that people just go and destroy a property that's not theirs. How spiteful… Just like ours Natsume, our relationship before. Well, your permission was in it, right?" Then tears once again rolled down her puffed cheeks.

Pathetic may it be, or you think I'm OOC; Mikan was concealed in my embrace. "Mikan…"

Baka, I'm sorry… I promise, you're not going to get hurt again.

End of Natsume's POV

_Promises…_

**ÖöÖ**

A/n: There! To people who were readers of this before, you can see the difference. It all goes on with the addition I've made to the original plot. Hope it's good though. I just don't know.. But I think if everything gets wiped over by sparkling clarity and as we go on to the end, it would be so much better. I really hope I'd be able to create those chapters in a way that can satisfy you. I hope I'm not blundering. Ha… Thanks again!

Haha, now you know the name of the guy who I bet caused you a lot of thinking last time.. Tig teredeg teredegtegteg (thriller).. he's Albert..Shi! (Haha, I'm evil! I made him a **certified** lunatic, a patient of Tokyo Mental Hospital! Haha!) You've got a name now.. Hehe, it'd be easier to curse him now. Rightie right, Natsume?! And oh, I think Albert is a major character here.. hmmm.. major 'villian'? Well, he's not really evil but he's sure to cause a lot of trouble between our 2 lovers!!

And really?! Ruka and Hotaru are getting married in 6-months-time? (shrugs)

I won't update with no reviews to brood on, ok? So R&R! ;)

And oh, good I remembered… Do you think Natsume here is OOC? Oh sure, I will surely hate someone who acts like a bastard. But Natsume is just someone I'd rather die than put his surly ways and rebellious nature to taming! I just think it'd be impossible for him to get mushy and all even though we're dealing with fanfics here.. Reason why I'm worried… Hope he's not OOC here… But well, he's way older now so I guess he should be more adult-like and less of the schmuck that he is.

Anyone there who'd like to seal friendship? Luv yah Caritate and ladalada!! And Cupid's Diary! Ha… I still have lots to say and I think I'll never get to the point of finishing.. So before I get to extend this to pages of infinite mutters, I better go now!

So, I really hope this got you satisfied! Please don't kill me if you don't like it or if it's not that good. Please don't kill me for not killing Albert Shi! But hey, I made him a lunatic!

Bye!—Oh, would like to tell you I got to edit and proofread this chap! Hehe, I'm so happy—Ha… Really, for the last time—bye!!! ;p


	11. 08 Gaiety in the Face of Hurt

ÖÖÖÖ ÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖ **My Heart's Back **ÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖÖÖÖ

ÖÖ

**manimefrances**

A/n: _Oh my God. It sure has been a while. I've been gone for more than two years (I think)! Hmmm… I was trying to finish some schoolwork when I came cross my ff files, then I thought that if I really planned on coming back, what better time would it be but now? And sadly, due to my being gone for too long, I am afraid I've lost some of my former quirks and humor that I think have become second nature (at least at that time). And so please bear with me. It should be some time now._

_Disclaimer: For the sake of my starting anew, I make it clear that I own only what I upload in this site. No amount of work can sanction me as GA's owner (unless I earn enough money to buy the rights from Tachibana. Care to give a dollar a day?haha)_

**Chapter 9. Gaiety in the Face of Hurt **(_I've come up with another lame title, sorry!_)

"_Mikan, you could always get a new one!" Anger was evident in my voice as I bodily tried to shake her out of her current state. But she only remained dazed, her face contorted in so much pain that it tugged at my insides._

"_You must think I'm going crazy," then she laughed "You know, I'm not crying all for the car; it's rotten how some people could just go and destroy a property that's not theirs. How spiteful… Just like ours Natsume, our relationship before. Well, your permission was in it, right?" Then tears once again rolled down her puffed cheeks._

_I could've been OOC for all I care or pathetic to most of you but she was simply concealed in my embrace. "Mikan…"_

_Baka, I'm sorry… I promise, you're not going to get hurt again._

Sobs were all that filled the room.

Natsume's nightshirt was all soaked now as he stayed there, unblinking, with Mikan in his arms. He steadily rocked her back and forth, though without as much as a word. After quite a while, she started to quiet down as her whimpering abated into hiccups, and gradually to silence.

Natsume let her out of his embrace and steadied her by the shoulders to face him. Her eyes were still rimmed in red, and her nose still copiously pink as she looked at him with so bizarre an expression—one that seemed to be a cross of confusion and the want to trust and give in. She looked most vulnerable to him and it rent him into two. The words died at his throat and he could only continue to stare at her.

She looked away.

"I'm tired. I've got to get to my room." She chipped out in a whisper. His grip on her tightened and Mikan whirled back to face him, to regard what he had to say.

He was getting all raw now, his face considerably softening and opening up. "Mikan… I-I—" he cut himself off as her brows drew together in rage, and wildly tried to loosen herself from his hold.

"Let it go Natsume!" she bit out, her arms wildly flailing as she tried to stand and gather her skirts. "We both need a good night's sleep. Good riddance!"

Just as she took as much as a step, he pulled her back by the arm and let the both of them fall back into bed, with Mikan on top. His strong arms closed around her. She struggled, but it was all for naught.

"Baka, you are in your room. Sleep," He commanded, staging a yawn.

The girl, with a sigh, did his bidding as her lids closed and drowsy, let sleep claim her.

**ÖöÖ**

Natsume's POV

Man, this girl's got the energy. Now just how could a 22-year-old act in such a fashion? It irked me.

But then, she was so wrapped up in her pain, and I felt it tug at my heart. Her every sob seemed to drill right though me and though my silence likened me to being a complete asshole, I stayed quiet. I could do little else. What was there more to say? I was a damn fool, and there was nothing else there was to that. I felt immobilized as it dawned on me, finally quite fully, that I was the one doing this to her. Not some mongrel I would've hit right at the face, not some crazy lunatic like Albert Shi. And to think I claimed I love her? Fool.

And it too did not help that she looked at me both accusingly and quite trustingly at the same time. I guess I've always been the jerk she's claimed that I am.

Later on, when she stepped out of her crying, the look on her face stilled me as stone. She seemed so fragile that she'd break with any rough handling. And I did handle her quite roughly.

"Mikan… I-I—_love you_" she interjected with a surprising bout of strength before I could even get the words out. _Sorry. Indeed I am._

"Let it go Natsume! We both need a good night's sleep. Good riddance!"

My hands involuntarily flew over hers and gently flung her body to mine as I let the two of us drop back to bed, with our backs to it. I hardly noticed her puny efforts to undo me and get her own way. She was but a petite female.

Sigh, the idiot was right. Let the light to this come in the morning. "Baka, you are in your room. Sleep," I said, unassailable, as I steadied her down. This day has worn me out. Accepting the fact of your own stupidity topples down quite a couple levels of your ego. And duh, it isn't a good feeling, trust me.

But as all these continued to buzz inside my now aching head, shut eye was just impossible. And when have I ever been the humoring type, when talking to my own self? Sigh baka... You have never been the lucky type. Or are you?

End of Natsume's POV

**ÖöÖ**

Daylight swept the room, entering through the slits that festooned the majestic curtains that hung heavily on the sides. The house was busy with servants going about, hectic with work. At one part of the house, the kitchen smelled and sounded of sausages and eggs on oil and luxurious coffee and morning croissants. At another, people with big rundown but comfy hats milled the garden with large cutting shears. Bugs and bees flew leeway.

Meanwhile, in the master's bedroom, the couple remained on bed, softly snoring the time away. Tic tac tic tac… The woman, her hair fanned out behind her, lay there hugging the man like a teddy. The man, who usually slept roving the whole of the bed, distractedly (because of whatever dreams he had), lay peacefully, without moving as much as an inch. If you by chance happen to have entered this room, coming to find such a display, you would've brightened up, thinking how the two looked so good and right together. But nonetheless, as all [good] things in life, it was a picture intended to be disturbed as the cell phone on the bedside table rang to the extreme. _He is sensible and so incredible and all my single friends are jealous He says everything I need to hear and it's like—_

"Hello?" An irritated Natsume partically growled over the phone.

"Huh, Mi-san?" a woman, uncertain, drawled out from the other side.

"…" He was drumming his fingers now.

"Mi-chan! Get your ass back here! The boss is ready to give you a promotion. That's how much he wants you back!" she suddenly droned in a fit of hysteria, in English.

"Miss Sakura is very much pregnant and ballooned up by his husband that flying across the Atlantic would be suicide," he said, adding a dose of concern to his voice, successful at holding back a smirk that was coming.

"Husband! She never told me that!" She exclaimed in a gasp, disbelieving and relieved at the same time.

"Yes, if you'd excuse us," Natsume trailed over huskily, and cut off.

At the other side of the world, specifically on a partitioned office on the 68th floor D Corporation in California, the woman, suddenly very much excited, ground on her heels and jumped over a man carrying a box of supplies (a poor—or lucky?—officemate who happened to pass by at that exact moment) and clung to him as she openly kissed him, feeling very much horny herself.

**ÖöÖ**

Natsume set the phone back on its place and sighing, looked at his wife who still was wrapped around the blankets. He shielded his eyes with an arm from the incoming light and looked at the clock. Eight forty, it read. The people in the office, without the usual reprimand from their stern boss, must be going haywire right as of this moment, he silently mused. Let them, he evilly thought.

"Oi," he shook her by the shoulders in an attempt to wake her up. When all such efforts proved to be futile as she only moaned (like a contented kitty-cat haha!) each time in response, Natsume knew that there was only one way to get through her thick lazing brain, one he, with cadence, often employed many years ago, when they'd been happier.

**ÖöÖ**

Mikan's POV

I was in some field full of flowers. All my limbs were sprawled out over the smooth grass and I felt my hair and the soft curves of my dress dance in the wind. I let out a sigh of euphoria as my fingers came to contact with the flowers that achingly bloomed just by my side. I felt all bubbled up with happiness and I sorely wished I could contain it, to save me in times of grief and depression.

But then, black clouds started to pattern the sky. It outright shielded the sun and my happiness, astride with the light, dissolved away just as it had. I knew I'd soon have raindrops dripping on me from the heavens above, but I just stayed there, enveloped by what little protection this stretch of land had to offer.

Rain fell. It fell on me quite strangely. Wet, yes of course, but it tickled me all over and I felt like I would churn with delight. I threw my arms in the air, and whatever possessed me, laughed till my lungs allow. It was such a good sensation. The clouds and the rain, menacing in their stead, did not hit me the way I thought they would, sending me to shivers and rattling with fever. It served me quite the opposite.

Oh how I love the rain!

End of Mikan's POV (_or should I say, dream? Ahaha_)

**ÖöÖ**

"Oi, it's well over time for your breakfast, pig," he whispered, amused, as he continued to rain kisses over her face and bared neck.

Oh, she tasted so good.

"You stench," he quipped, but languished her with more of his kisses, smoothing his fingers over her arms.

She moaned and stretched out, getting to her senses.

And she rose so suddenly that Natsume was knocked off. "Rain!" she shouted as she ran off. The door stilled back into place with a loud bang as she totally disappeared from view.

"Idiot," he bit out, irritated, as he imaginably wiped off some blood that oozed from his chin from contact. What he could not wipe out though was the sudden quirking of his lips. (_hotaru: flash flash flash,--oooh I'm sure this'd sell for millions, lol_)

(_wahahahaha serves you right dumbass!)_

**ÖöÖ**

"I am feeling quite hungry today," she remarked over a bite on another piece of croissant. She then forked down a piece of sausage that Natsume was sure was her fifth. Or sixth.

She stiffened when she felt Natsume's gaze on her, but then, unruffled, only continued eating and quirked up questioningly, "Ne Natsume, aren't you hungry?" she said after another spoonful of rice (_we eat rice in breakfast here in my Philippines and I'd like to keep it at that with this story XD_).

"Didn't know you were a binge eater," he commented drily as he sipped from his coffee, trying his hardest to keep his face straight (_or he'd give out the impression of a lunatic if he gave so much as another quirking of the lips!)._

"Whatever you say but, _oh!_" she downed some blockage with some milk "_gulp_, but this is good," she looked at him gaily, amused at his seemingly stumped expression.

"I've had stuff way better than that just a couple of minutes ago," he said in a monotone, as a sort of a reply.

"Oh?"

"Yes, and I plan to have more of it—eat the whole pack actually—tonight"

Mikan was nonplussed with his wolfish smile and only invitingly smiled, "Sure, go ahead."

**ÖöÖ**

A/n: Hahahaha, I was laughing the whole time I was typing this. Whew! I'm in bliss, weeeeeee! But well anyway, I gotta stop for now; I've papers to finish. I'm just gonna continue this weekend, and guys? Do me a favor and review, ok? I am in dire need of that. So even criticisms are welcome, and certainly starved for. Pretty please? Please help me get on with my writing and my career here in ff. And I could only say thank you to those who understand and care enough to grant me this one wish, though I know this hardly is enough.

Mwah, [: I hope to be engulfed deeper and feel more opportune the next time I check this story. Reviews really would brighten up my days!

And oh! If you thought that this chappie was just so full of jesting, I intended it to somehow balance out the seriousness of the situation. I don't know. I hope I haven't overdone it. And I hope Natsume wasn't really that out of character. But anyway, he is twenty-three for goodness sake! He's got to act more mature now. xp


End file.
